Legacy
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Adopted from Alisakura! They both lost their parents, only to use that agony to push them forward and show that they can step out of their parents' shadows and be who they are.
1. Prologue

Legacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own this fanfic or the series. If I did, well a lot of things would happen in it. Oh, I adopted this from Alisakura so all the love goes to her. :)**

Ten years, it felt so long since it happened. It didn't seem like that's how long it's been.

Ten years ago since a small child, who depended on her parents, was told she would never see her father ever again. She wouldn't be able to see his smiling face again. It's been ten years since her other father smiled, that same smile that he lost so many years ago to something so brutal.

In order for you to understand this horrible tragedy that unfolded for her and her cousin, you have to see what happened.

Eiri Yuki, the world renowned romance novelist, Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer for Bad Luck have died.

Before these tragic events ever happened, they were like any typical happy couple though Eiri never displayed his affections in public. He always gave Shuichi all the love that he had in the broken heart that he carried with him. His sister, Mika Seguchi, opposed the relationship from the start as was her husband, Tohma Seguchi. They tried – hard – to break up the relationship between the two men.

Not until they found out more about the pink haired man which caused them to grow kinder and softer to him. Shuichi was a typical country boy that was quiet who was born in the city of Shibuya with his mother and father. Tragedy struck when he was only five when his father died of Tuberculosis, leaving him and his pregnant sister alone.

After the period of mourning passed, they moved, going into the country to live with Shuichi's grandmother, Nanamura. She had her own special past when she was known as a famous violinist. While staying with his extended family, he found the same talent that his grandmother had in the art of the violin. With this talent, he played in public, earning some extra money to help support his family.

Around the time his mother gave birth to his sister, Maiko, she met his stepfather and married. This caused the positive emotions to pour out of the boy, making him feel like he was the happiest kid in the world.

That didn't last long however, his grandmother died after enduring a long battle with breast cancer, making him lose all interest in playing his violin that his grandmother handed down to him. He was only nine when that tragedy struck. After the funeral, the Shindou family relocated once more to Hokaido where Shuichi stayed until he moved to Tokyo.

It soon came apparent that Shuichi's true personality was cool, calm and collected instead of the childish facade that he put up so no one could see his pain. He wasn't stupid like people thought he was. His IQ was in the Einstein territory but never liked showing it off.

Eiri was the first to find out the true person when he caught his love playing Clair de Lune in the middle of the living room. When Mika and Tohma found out about his ability, they saw him in a whole new way. Soon, they got along just fine as if the hatred wasn't there at all.

Six years later, Mika became pregnant with her first and only child, a little boy whom they named Ban. He had the cutest little smile and strangely looked nothing like his father but exactly like his mother. The only different was he had his father's green eyes. He was a blessing to his parents but also his uncles, Eiri and Shuichi.

He always seemed to cry whenever Shuichi or Eiri would leave the room or go home for the night.

Three years later, Eiri, knowing that he and Shuichi had an undying love for children, secretly hired a surrogate to carry a baby. It was a wonderful Christmas gift for him. On Valentine's day, their daughter, as beautiful as she can be, was born. She was named Nanamura – after Shuichi's grandmother – with her middle name being Rose due to the birthmark on her right hand that was in the shape of a rose. This was also another reason for Ban's nickname 'Rosey.'

She was so cute with having the novelist's hair and skin color. Ironically, she had Shuichi's violet eyes which still puzzle everyone to this day.

Five years later, after the couple became a family finally, tragedy seem to strike again.

Shuichi was killed while visiting his hometown of Shibuya when the building he was in, collapsed. He was killed instantly. It was definitely horrible for everyone that had their hearts touched by the pink haired singer.

The funeral was horrible with Eiri crying long and silently as he stared at the coffin his lover was in. At home, a few weeks later, he was about to commit suicide so he could be with his lover once more but remembered someone depended on him. Their five-year-old daughter needed him so he pushed himself to raise little Nanamura by himself, even if he looked like his lost lover.

Four years, it was well until New Years Eve and Nanamura and Eiri was going to go meet Mika and twelve years old Ban at a restaurant. When the girl saw her aunt and cousin across the street, she didn't even hesitantly go running toward them, not noticing the truck that was racing down the road. Before anyone could react, Eiri pushed Nanamura out of the way, taking the blow from the truck for his daughter. He lived for only ten minutes.

After the funeral, Eiri's will was read and it gave the Seguchi's sole custody of Nanamura who was now nine years old.

Five years later thought, Tohma passed away from a sudden heart attack. During his funeral, Mika was found inside the coffin with a gunshot wound to her head.

All alone with nobody but each other, seventeen-year-old Ban Seguchi took fourteen year old Nanamura Uesugi under his wing and together they left Japan for good. They relocated in American where they settled in, in New York City.

This is where our story begins.

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, only Murakami-sama does.

Chapter 1: 10 Years

The sound of the annoying – extremely annoying – alarm clock went off at its destined time which was seven in the morning. The person sleeping in the bed next to the stand that had the clock refused to raise their head or hand to shut it off. Instead of doing anything that was normal like pushing the snooze button, they shoved a pillow at it, causing the clock to fall from the stand and break.

Satisfied with the noise gone, the unfazed person in question went back to sleep. All they wanted to do was sleep the day away since it was the weekend.

Just then, a young and handsome brunette man in his late teens, wearing crimson silk pajamas walked in. Staring at the slumbering person, he sighed in slight annoyance and gently as he could, tried to wake that person without getting his head bitten off.

"Kiddo, get up. Come on, wake up we got things to do." The teen urged with another shake.

The slumbering person buried their head under the covers, glaring at the wall and wishing it was the teen that was shaking them. Growling, they replied, "No, I refuse."

"Come on, greet the day with your beautiful face. I'm sure they would want you to get up instead of sleeping the day away."

"That's your job for greeting the day. Now lay off, it's a Saturday, let me sleep." The person insisted with a growl again.

Rolling his emerald green eyes, he insisted, "Just get up, come down and eat some breakfast. You'll go back to sleep afterwards, okay?"

Giving up per say, the person's head emerged from under the covers with it still resting on the pillow. A groggy look on her face told him that she was still very much asleep and ready to go to sleep if she was given the chance to. Huffing with a glare focused on the verde eyed teen, she replied, "Fine."

The man smiled gently with a nod and walked off and out of the room. Poking his head in, he smiled, telling her that he was up to something again. "See Rosey, that's why it's important to always listen to me. I am the adult here."

That was when a dictionary when flying and hit him in his head.

"Ow Rosey, that hurt!"

'Rosey' smirked. "And that shows you Ban not to mess with me on a Saturday or any other day that I want to sleep in. Now go and give your wonderful cousin whatever privacy she has in this house."

Rubbing his sore head, Ban closed the door after he took his head out. 'Mom, why do I get the crazy feeling that I and Rosey are turning into you and Uncle Eiri?'

The girl rose out of bed and walked into her personal bathroom with a towel in her hand from a drawer. She took a quick shower after which, she went to brush her teeth. Looking at the mirror and stared at the violet that was her eye color. And whenever she stared at the mirror like she was, she was thinking of something.

In case you did not figure this out yet, this young girl was Nanamura Uesugi, she wasn't a child but in her early teens. She was a beauty for her age at being the average five-foot five height, weighing around a hundred pounds though her slender built body made her look like she was eighty pounds. Something that she must have gotten from her Papa Shuichi other then his eyes. She had the blond hair like Eiri but longer, reaching her waist and pale skin that looked like she never got graced by the sunlight with full yet pouty lips, an angelic face with perfect cheek bones. Last but not least, big, shiny and lovely violet eyes that could easily penetrate the should if she stared right into your eyes at a certain amount of time.

With these looks, a while lot of boys would try to ask her out, only to be stopped by a certain cousin of hers but we'll get to that later on.

If you were ever to meet the girl, people would say that she's the sweetest person you'll ever meet which was true. Nanamura was as sweet as she could be, always greeting new people with an angel's smile, acting very childish when she wanted to be and always taking a persons' interest at heart.

Her attitude today was a cold-hearted person who didn't have a care for the world which was a normal thing whenever she was cranky but other than that; she was a sweetie pie. Well that all was thanks to her parents raising her that way. They wanted her to be thoughtful and appreciative to other people even if they'd never understand where she came from.

When Nanamura walked out of her bathroom, she slipped out of her pajamas and into a simple grey cashmere sweater and black knee length skirt. She pondered whether she'd where her Papa's prized crucifix or not but then decided that she wasn't going anywhere special today so she left it laying on her Victorian dresser. Padding out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen, she took in the aroma of breakfast in the air.

Thanksgiving was coming up soon and then after that it would be ten years since her papa left her and her daddy alone in this world.

'And people wonder how I managed to go on,' she thought as she ran her long, piano fingers through her golden locks.

While waiting for his beautiful yet really stubborn cousin to come to breakfast, eighteen-year-old Ban Seguchi was finishing some last minute homework. Ban was a handsome young lad at that age, a good average six foot two. His body was lean and muscular with short brunette hair and like Nanamura, angel features. One glance at him and people would always mistake him as Eiri's child because of the way his hair was styled and his face looked exactly like him but in reality he looked like his mother. The only thing that he even inherited from his father was not his musical skills or business mind but his verde eyes and nothing more.

Now you would think that Ban was a manipulative and cold voice person right? Well you'd be dead wrong because Ban was almost the complete opposite of Tohma and Mika.

Well yes he's kind and always shook a person's hand if meeting them for the first time but Ban always got into trouble with his parents when it came to school. The fights would always start with it being verbal and escalate into violet fights and stuff, in defense, for people he cared about. The victims of his savage beatings always taunted him for having a gay uncle with a kid or that his cousin was a gay whore's kid. With that the kids that were always saying that would land in the hospital.

Before anyone can forget, Ban also has a childish side but only because he tried to make sure that no boy ever gets near Nanamura. Every time a boy ever got near his cousin, Ban would always spaz out and grab Nanamura, stomping away like a child who never got his ice cream. It protected her, much to her dismay.

Ban was finishing his homework when Nanamura came into the kitchen, with that tired look on her face. Looking up, he announced, "My, my. Aren't we looking pretty today?"

Nanamura gave an annoyed glare at her cousin, trying her best not to kill her only family.

"Baka, you know I always dress like this on a Saturday. If you don't know this, who are you and what have you done to my cousin?" She growled as she sat at the kitchen island where Ban had left a steaming bowl of oatmeal mixed with maple syrup and brown sugar – her favorite for cooling weather.

"So Rosey, here's the agenda for today." Ban said with authority which again earned him a hit on the head with her hand, "Today in the afternoon we're going to be in the theater to hold the auditions and, if the auditions are a complete success, we'll start rehearsing the parts."

Nanamura looked at Ban with a tired and annoyed look that told her cousin she didn't want any part of it before speaking her mind, "Seriously? You said if I came down here and ate something, I can go back to sleep."

"Sorry Rosey, but it was the only way I could get you out of that bed." Ban revealed. 'You're as bad as Uncle Apollo when he's working on another book.'

After finishing her bowl of oatmeal, Nanamura took her bowl and placed it in the sink then walked out. "Fine, just let me get changed . . . again." She growled.

Ban simply replied, "All right."

Once she was back in her room, Nanamura crawled back into bed and buried herself in the covers. Getting comfortable, she drifted back to sleep.

'Honestly, he thinks just because he's older he has the damn authority of bossing me around. Just like Uncle Tohma did with Daddy and Papa."

_**45 minutes later**_

Waiting for Nanamura for far to long, Ban came barging into his cousin's room, only to find her sleeping under the covers, only a bit of hair poking out from under the covers. It was like she never woke up in the first place.

"Why you stupid little girl," He growled between gritted teeth, "it's only once a month you need to wake up this early."

Ban marched to the bed and lifted the covers off, letting them fall to the floor. Nanamura was sleeping soundly flay on her tummy and hugging a pink bunny, seeing the cute little sight before him, Ban cooled down a bit and sat beside the bed on his knees and smiled.

'Hm, just like Apollo-chan and Shuchan,' he thought and started to stroke her head gently.

Just then Nanamura arched lightly at the touch. Still, asleep she mumbled, "Papa."

Jerking his hand away and trying his best to not let his tears to fall, Ban stared at his blond haired cousin.

'Now I remember.'

Once Thanksgiving was over, it really would've been a decade since Shuichi had passed. Ban remembered it easily as if it was yesterday when his father told him that his uncle was never coming home again. He just cried and cried as if he was a baby.

It was worse for Nanamura since she was only five years of age at the time and losing someone in that sort of manner was just awful. He didn't want that to happen to him ever but it happened later on in life.

Putting the covers back on his sleeping cousin, Ban lightly brushed back a strand of Nanamura's side bangs back and lightly placed a kiss on her temple. Looking back at his cousin, he smiled light.

'Ah, I'll let it slide this time Rosey but don't expect that to happen all the time.' He though and left.

While she laid there, Nanamura was dreaming that she, her papa and daddy were walking through a park of Tokyo, having a family outing with her papa holding a basket of food for a picnic if they got hungry while they were there.

**I really liked this fanfiction so I couldn't help but adopting it. So I hope you like the way I did it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Were You?

**11 years ago**

"Nanamura, sweetie, it's time to get up and greet the day," whispered a pink haired man clad in an emerald sweater that had its sleeve rolled up and was a size bigger then it should have been. Black skinny jeans covered the man's legs as he gently tried to wake his four-year-old with no avail.

'Just like your overworking father.'

"All right, then. I guess you're not going to America for Christmas this year since you would rather sleep in." He said, knowing her little weak spot for traveling.

The little girl that was once asleep shot out from under the thick pink covers immediately, clad in yellow pajamas with her favorite animal all over it. Her blond shoulder length hair in perfect little pigtails and her amethyst eyes wide with alertness.

"I'm awake now Papa, I wanna go to America," she chimed, "Please don't leave me." She whined, showing how badly she wanted to go by grabbing his sweater in a vice grip.

Shuichi chuckled lightly, picking his daughter up into his arms. "Now what kind of papa would I be if I decided to leave my only little angel behind on the most celebrated day of the year?"

Little Nanamura shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him with her answer, "a bad one?"

"Right." He smiled and gave her a small kiss on her soft little cheek, "But don't worry baby, I'm not like that. I'll love you to death though."

"Good. I rather have that then Uncle Tatsuha!" Nanamura blurted out, earning a small laugh from the lead singer.

Sitting down his daughter and kneeling to her eye level, he remembered her what was going on, "now we only have two hours until the big birdy decided to go away. Where's that cute outfit your daddy picked out for you last night when you went to bed?"

Nanamura ran to her closet, threw open the door and went to find the dress. Pulling out a long sleeved light violet dress with a pink heart in the middle along with white pantyhose, she handed it to the pink haired singer.

Shuichi helped her out of the clothes she already had on and gently tugged the knee length garment on her shoulders and over her arms.

Nanamura's insistence of her being a big girl now, he let her put on her pantyhose by herself while he watched her.

Shuichi smiled with pride as his little girl twirled around like a little princess at her first ball.

"Now since you're such a big girl now. Do you want your pig tails or do you want to have your hair down?" He inquired.

"I want my ponytails papa." She piped.

"Will you two hurry it up or we're gonna be late and miss the plane?" Yelled another man who lived there and finished the last-minute things that needed to be packed.

Playfully, Shuichi rolled his eyes at his lover's impatience. "Let's go Nanamura, Daddy's getting impatient with us." He sighed as he picked her up gently and walked out of the pink and white room and down the stairs.

Tapping his foot in pure irritation, Eiri Yuki kept glancing at his watch. Wearing a simple grey sweater with his usual black slacks, he looked up, catching sight of his boyfriend carrying their daughter. "Finally you two really need to hurry it up you know?" He said as he grabbed and gave Shuichi his black coat.

"Sorry but I remember your daughter is as stubborn as you. Okay?" Shuichi jokingly said as he placed the blond child on her feet and put on his coat. Her daddy also put on his coat; it looked exactly like her papa's but bigger. Afterwards, the two men then helped her into a big brown faux coat along with a hat and wool gloves.

Helping with her black Mary Janes, Eiri glanced at his watched and cursed ever so silently under his breath so Nanamura wouldn't hear. "We're gonna be late."

In a calm haste when people normally rush out the door with their bags in hand, Eiri picked up Nanamura and covered her with a blanket since the media was so desperate in trying to get a picture of their daughter. Leaving, Shuichi grabbed her little bag and followed his lover out, closing the door behind him, making sure it was locked.

"You said you weren't a bad papa but look what happened." Nanamura said as she stared at the picture of that Christmas trip they took.

Setting the picture back on her dresser and leaving her room, she walked to the main doorway. Slipping on a coat, gloves and put on her Mary Janes, she left the house, closing the door behind her and went to the car with Ban in the driving seat.

'But is death and exception to that?' She pondered.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Then They Meet

The drive was long, like any other day when you spend it in New York City. The traffic was horrible as ever with Ban and Nanamura used to it. This traffic jam, however, was caused by a taxi driver who happened to be texting his girlfriend while the light was green and not going.

Ban, who was losing his cool was clad in a grey wool sweater, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Other drivers behind and in front of him were losing it also; honking and screaming like mad men at the driver.

"HEY MOTHER FUCKER, THE LIGHT IS FUCKING GREEN! GET OFF THE FUCKING PHONE AND GET GOING!" He yelled with throwing his fist onto the horn. He wanted to go after the guy but resisted the urge to make a scene.

Nanamura, on the other hand was calm, sitting in the fetal position in the front seat, listening to her Papa's music on the car's stereo. As she listened to "_Blind Game Again_," she read one of her Daddy's books – _Cool_ – her favorite out of all the ones he's written in his lifetime. But she couldn't keep her mind on all of music and literature because of Ban's constant yelling.

"Careful Ban, what have we told you before? We don't want you to turn into your mother again, do we?" She inquired, trying to make the situation calm. Even if it was the truth that she didn't want that to happen again.

Ban colored in complete abash at the thought. Speaking, he agreed, "Yeah, Mom didn't like that one bit."

Nanamura giggled lightly at the sight and began to remember what happened.

It was ten years ago, two months before her Papa died. Tohma and Mika were looking after her since Papa was on tour with his band and Daddy was on a book tour in Europe with her favorite being released in English for the first time. Normally Nanamura would go with one of them but, much to her dismay, they didn't want her to miss out on school and an education. Anyway, her extended family took her and Ban to the park to play.

On the playground, a couple of malicious started to bully Nanamura and pull her hair. Ban didn't like it and asked therm to leave her alone but instead of listening. Those boys pushed him to the ground. He got so mad that he literally beat them all into a bloody pulp. Tohma and Mika had to apologize to the kid's parents but when they got home, the first thing they did was give him a high five for protecting his cousin.

Ban's behavior was similar to Mika's real attitude when she and Eiri were young. She walked her young sibling to and from school to protect him from kids who always teased him for his looks (A/N: this can be found in Legacy Prequel).

"HEY MAN STOP TEXTING WHOEVER YOU'RE TEXTING. SOME OF US NEED TO MAKE A DECENT LIVING YOU KNOW?"

Hearing that, knocked the teen back to reality as she sat in the passenger seat next to her screaming cousin. "He's still at it? Seriously, what's up with it?" She questioned.

Gripping the steering wheel and gritting his teeth, Ban glared so deadly that it could make a baby and a full-grown man cry. He wasn't a patient kid and he was proud to admit it at times.

"If that damn light changes from red to green one more time and he isn't moving . . ." He threatened.

Rolling her purple colored eyes and unbuckled herself. Getting out of the car, she left the door open as she strode to the cab. Reaching the door, she yanked it open, grabbing a hold of the guy and dragged him out. With no emotion written on her face, she drug him and put him into a nearby dumpster.

Ban was shocked – not by her temper – but at the fact that the guy got out of there without any injury. Normally when anyone was a victim to Nanamura's wrath, they would always end up in the hospital with some kind of injury.

Without any word, Nanamura got in the cab and drove it into a parking meter. Getting out, she walked around and put some quarters into the slot and went back to the car her cousin was in.

Looking at her with confusion written in the verde eyes, he continued to stare at his cousin with astonishment.

Going back in her reading, she muttered out, "Let's go Ban. We're the one's that are holding traffic now."

Rolling his eyes and started on his way back to the theater, he listened to the music of his uncle even if he was still surprised at his cousin not injuring the man.

This was the ordinary lives of the two cousins, working as stage producers, actors, and singers but when it came to working on stage, they were at home. It was like it was in their blood from birth. Maybe it was the fact that they had singers and novelists in their families.

Today they were working on _The Phantom of the Opera_, a music that they loved because Shuichi would play "_Music of the Night_" on his violin to make them take their naps when they were younger.

They stopped in front of the 1920's style theater with a group of overly stressed people crowding them as soon as they got out of the car.

"Mr. Seguchi! Where on earth have you been?" inquired a middle-aged fat man.

"Ms. Uesugi, don't you have any idea what time it is?" Asked a young woman in her late twenties.

Being like his father, Ban was relaxed and calmly explained that there was a traffic jam that caused the delay. Not wanting his cousin's wrath, he left out the part where Nanamura sleeping in. He already had enough trouble for the day so he didn't want his only cousin killing him.

Making her sympathetic angels smile and apologizing to everyone for making them wait so long, Nanamura walked around the car to stand next to her cousin. "I'm sorry, the cab up ahead of us was texting someone so yeah," Always the cute one, she dropped the act and got down to business so everyone could go home, "anyway, I would like to see the list of people here to audition."

The woman we'll call Jennifer immediately handed Nanamura a list of potential women wanting the role of Christine Daae.

"Can I have a cup of coffee to help me get a jump start please?" Nanamura questioned.

"S-su-sure thing miss." Jennifer answered as she scurried off to get a cup of joe for her boss.

Ban went to an old man that was in the crowd and asked, "By the way. Can you give me the list of people who have already made the cut?"

The man gulped before replying, "Sure thing sir." He handed the list to the verde eyed man and scurried away.

The two cousins entered the building and went to the grand auditorium where the auditions were to happen in. It was grand; the seats had the stuffing covered with rich silk along with the curtains. The stage was large enough for an army to stand in and do roll call.

Going to the front, they sat down behind a desk that was portable.

Today was the auditions for the roles of Christine and the Phantom. The roles of Raoul and Meg were already taken by Ban and Nanamura.

First was the girls' audition. They didn't have to be a certain weight, certain height. All they need to have was a certain singing background and the song choices were up to them; even if Nanamura and Ban didn't want the song to be a rap song.

"So Rosey, whose up first?" Ban asked as he put on his glasses for the occasion.

Taking her glasses out of the case, she put them on and adjusted them. She looked so much like Eiri with them on that at times Ban had to take a double take just to make sure that it was his cousin instead of his uncle. Looking down at the list, she read off the first name, "First up is twenty-nine year old lady name Cozette Knight,"

A young woman walked up to and on the stage with an aura that told of confidence which was something they were looking for. She wore a white sun dress despite the weather outside. She was pale and looked like she hadn't eaten anything in days. Her red hair was tied back into what looked like a loose ponytail.

In the end she would've made a wonderful Christine but . . .

"Uh, yeah. I would like to try out for that Daae girl you put a flyer out for."

Nanamura rolled her eyes and wanted to bang her head on the desk as she thought, 'Fuck an otaku.'

Being the daughter of world renown celebrities, she knew a crazy fangirl just by the attitude or the voice so she knew that this Cozette girl was only trying out for the part in hopes of getting close to Ban.

Ban also sensed this but tried to do this as professionally as possible even if he wanted security to get her out. "So ma'am what's your song choice?"

The woman stiffened at the question. She hadn't even thought of that yet. "Uh . . . uh . . . oh yeah. _Think of me_ of course."

Lowering her eyes in suspicion, people would think that she was a pissed off Eiri. 'Yep, definitely an otaku.'

"Well then you can start anytime you would like ma'am." She said and waited for the train wreck to happen. Hopefully it wasn't too messy.

Sure enough it happened; the lady was a disaster. As soon as she started to sing a high note, Ban's glasses lenses shattered and Nanamura tried to cover her ears and hope her glasses didn't break. The note was so high that even dogs could hear and were probably going wild.

The lady wasn't the only girl that failed to impress the two. All the girls came in wearing skimpy clothes or their voices were either too high or loud. They were just about ready to give up on getting someone that was local and had the talent. They didn't want to call in anyone that was from big name musicals.

"Rosey, what's the progress so far?" Ban asked, sounding like he was defeated as he let his head fall onto the desk with a loud thud.

Pulling her flaxen hair back and glanced at the list, seeing the very last person. "Seventeen year old named Iris Jane."

A small, young girl walked onto the stage. She was pretty but her clothes were about ten sizes too big. Her hair was ebony with natural or unnatural curls, big mint green eyes and pale skin like it was barely kissed with the sun's light.

"Yes, I will like to try out for Christine." She said in a shy tone.

'She seems modest enough compared to the others,' thought Nanamura, 'She's looks the part to. Another plus.'

Ban was captivated by her beauty and thought the same thing that Nanamura was thinking, like they could talk telepathically.

"Yes, so what's your song choice?" He inquired

The young woman stiffened with her fear of singing in front of people came up but she pushed it away. She needs the money. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "I'll be singing a song call '_Aozora_."

Ban smiled and replied, "Well start anytime you feel ready to. Okay?"

With the encouragement from the brunette, Iris smiled and began to sing.

**Ano umi dokomademo aokatta tokumade**

The violet eyes widened as the angel's voice filled the room. Ban was also caught in the trance that the young woman had them in.

**Ano michi dokomademo tsuzuiteta massuguni**

**Ichiban hayaku sunaoni warattamono gachi**

**Ichiban sukina anohito waratteru**

**Dara yorimo toku e ittemo koko kara mata waratte kureru?**

**Hitomi wo tojireba futto matsu no nioi**

**Ano kawa asonderu futari kiri doro darake**

**Ano kumo otteiru todoitara shiawase to**

**Ichiban hayaku kono saka nobotta mono gachi**

**Ichiban sukina ano basho mezashite**

**Takusan no omoide ga aru hoka niga nani mo iranai kurai**

**Hitomi wo tojireba sugu ano umi no nioi**

**Mata natsu ga kuru giniro ni hikaru**

**minamo ni utsusu futaribun no kage**

**Dare yorimo toku he ittemo kokokara mata waratte kureru?**

**Hitomi wo tojireba futto ano hi no aozora**

Iris stopped her singing and stood there, waiting for the verdict.

Ban and Nanamura, however, were still in shock that she took it as rejection.

"I see. Well sorry for wasting your time. I'll be going." She said, running from the stage on the verge of tears and went to lobby. Sitting down on a small stool, she buried her fast into her hands.

At that time, Ban and Nanamura recovered from their trace that Iris cast on them. While Nanamura was doing some last minute stuff like cleaning up the files and the like, Ban went out to look for the shy goddess that graced them with the voice of Orpheus.

**So I hope you really like my version of it. Sorry if it's not the same. Like Alisakura, I borrowed the lyrics from ****Air**** since I didn't want to change anything and I was a bit lazy of doing that. Zooeyism made Iris so she gets credit for Iris. Please review and thank you for reading this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 15 Years

**Valentine's Day, 15 years ago**

9:40

"Eiri, will you stop looking at your watch already? I just might have to take it off your wrist." Scolded Mika as she held little Ban on her lap, bouncing him before she turned a reassuring smile to her brother, "Everything's going to be okay."

Tensing up and setting his wrist down by his side, the novelist was nervous as hell. He was known as this calm and cool guy and yet, here he was totally out of character of something you never expected him to be worrying about.

It all happened suddenly. One minute he and his lover Shuichi were spending a romantic day with each other, a lovely meal cooked by the author, watching "_The Phantom of the Opera_." They were starting to make love when the phone rang, scaring them. It was Tohma telling them that the baby was coming; THEIR baby.

That was what brought there to the hospital. Eiri, Tohma, Mika and three year old Ban were sitting in the waiting room with Shuichi in the delivery room with their surrogate.

Tensing up once more, Eiri glanced down at his watch to see how much time has passed since he last checked.

9:41

"Eiri, will you calm down? Everything will be fine." Tohma reassured.

"Me calm down? How can I calm down?" Eiri asked in one breath. "Right now I have my baby being born while we're stuck here doing nothing."

Setting his hand down on his friend's shoulder, trying his best to calm him down, he glanced into the golden eyes to see them written with worry. Little Ban got off his mother's lap, walked over to his uncle and hugged his leg to help out.

They heard doors open with footsteps coming down the hall. "Mr. Uesugi?"

Eiri's head shot up, his golden eyes wide with worry and anxiousness.

"I have great news. The delivery went smoothly. You're free to see your baby at anytime." The nurse announced with a 'congratulation' smile and walked off to document the birth.

He didn't know what to think about first. His baby was just born so he was a father now. Another thing – a question – ran through his mind. Was it a boy or a girl? With those questions and thoughts flooding his mind, he made the short trip to the hospital room while his sister and brother-in-law stayed behind with Ban who was watching with curiosity.

Walking into the room, he took in the sounds of his lover laughing and a baby crying.

"Hey shh, shh, it's okay baby . . . shh . . . it's already." Shuichi reassured as he rocked his body back and forth to calm the newborn.

Taking a breath and closing the door behind him, he took in the sight of the singer looking out the window, his back only showing. He noticed that he was holding something, holding it with care like it was a fragile package. Walking up to him, he stopped a couple of feet away from Shuichi when he whispered, "Shuichi."

Surprised, Shuichi turned around halfway and saw his boyfriend staring at him with anxiety in his golden eyes. He smiled in reassurance.

"Yuki, it's a girl. We have a baby girl thanks to Kimi." The pink haired man announced with a smile.

Shuichi turned his whole body around, revealing a small pink bundle. Handing the new born to Eiri, the author tried his best not to drop his newborn daughter, also not to cry when he got a chance to see her.

The baby was absolutely beautiful, blond haired trapped in a small pink hat with a bow in the beginning of her hair. Her rosey cheeks glowing with warmth. Opening her eyes, she took in the first sight of her life – her Daddy staring back at her.

Looking into the newborn's eye, he was visibly surprised – backing up a step – at her eye color.

"Don't ask Yuki. I don't know how it happened." Shuichi said.

Holding his angel close, he whispered the name that they both chose if the baby was to be a girl. "Our little Nanamura." He whispered as he saw Shuichi get closer to him.

"We love you." Shuichi announced.

**Chapter 4 is done. Thank Alisakura for the story and letting me adopt it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Catching Up

Smiling gently at the picture of her daddy holding her when she was a baby in her hands, she remembered what her papa said. He said that, that was the first time her papa cried tears of joy and that he mellowed out a little. He even stopped smoking for her sake.

'If only something could have stopped your alcoholism,' She thought as her delicate eyebrow twitched in irritated at the thought.

Finishing up some last minute paperwork, she put it back in the folders they were in when a hooded figure appeared suddenly on the stage.

"Huh?" Nanamura asked as she watched the person.

The hooded figure made a dramatic pose before speaking out the lines for the Phantom, "I, a disfigured man bound and chained beneath a cold dismal world for no mortal reason but with wickedness of my abhorrent face."

Rolling her violet eyes, she knew who the idiot was from the voice. "What do you want this time?"

"Aw! You're no fun. Can't an uncle come all the way to New York to visit his wonderful niece?" The hooded figure complained as he took the hood off, revealing the one and only priest Tatsuha Uesugi.

"As far as I know, I'm an orphan with no living relatives willing to take me in and care for me." Nanamura said coldly, reminding her uncle that she could be like her daddy when it came down to it.

Also, he wasn't the favorite person in the world to the teen with the rose birthmark. The reason being behind her deep hatred for him was that he dropped her when she was only five months old. She can hold quite a grudge when she was allowed to.

"Aww, Nana-chan." Whined the last Uesugi as he jumped but fell from the stage. Collecting himself, he walked to the teen.

With her eyebrows twitching, she hissed through her gritted teeth with annoyance at the man, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't. Call. Me. 'Nana-chan.'"

Going chibi, Tatsuha stared at his niece. "Nana-chan's scary when she's mad. I see aniki written in her eyes and face."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Nanamura took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes (Tatsuha was right, she does look like Eiri). "Well since you're here, how are things going on back home?"

The youngest Uesugi child went on telling her that Hiro became a national known guitarist and married a girl he used to date in high school. Suguru – she never really liked the guy – became a pianist and took over NG Productions and is in an on going relationship with a guy, not that, that's saying much. Ayaka was doing fine, married with a couple kids in her mind. She was sent to a psychiatric hospital after Eiri's death. Apparently she snapped and no one knows why.

Sakano, well, let's just say he stressed himself to a coma. K's still in the music business even if he was a security guard for Suguru – his wife long retired from the business of acting and their son, Michael, following his father's footsteps.

Nanamura was jovial that everything and almost everyone was okay. That was until Tatsuha decided to get on the topic of Kyoto and mentioned something that pissed the blond teen off.

"What did you just say?" She asked calmly, hoping she heard wrong from her uncle. If he wasn't wrong then, she just might go off on him for relying the news to her.

Tatsuha was digging his own grave when he spoke, "Well father said that Ban and you should come live with him and-"

Nanamura interrupted, voicing her own thoughts since her parents taught her to do that. Mostly Eiri. "What so he can marry me off to someone I know I'll hate or try to poison me by telling me lies about my dad's? Or maybe, better yet, try to kill me like he did to grandma?"

Just so no one will raise any eyebrows, here's the deal. It turns out that after Mika became pregnant with Ban, she and Eiri found out that they were supposed to be twins. The only problem there was Eiri was illegally taken out of his mother's womb when she was just weeks along by a doctor that was desperate to lower Japan's population. Their mother became sick and was getting weaker after she had Eiri but she loved them so much when the doctors told her she needed to avoid getting pregnant. Their father – her grandfather – didn't listen so she died giving birth to her last child who was also Tatsuha. That's what Nanamura meant.

"And, if you haven't forgotten, he also hates my guts." She finished.

"Come on Nana-chan, he doesn't hate you." Tatsuha reassured, trying to calm her down with no prevail.

Rolling her eyes again, she went on her rant. "Oh really? You think so huh? How about this as a news flash? A week after Papa died, he decided to come over and demanded daddy to marry a woman so I can have a 'real' family. He also referred to me as 'that child.' He didn't even look at me." She ranted with a glare on the ebony haired man, "Grandma and Grandpa Shindou just gave me hugs and wished Daddy the best in raising me, saying 'pleas keep that smile on our grandchild's face. You may not see it but we see Shuichi in her eyes when she does.'"

The priest felt defeated as he bowed his head before looking around. "Fine, all right. Can I at least see my nephew before I go?"

Before she could get another word out to rant at him, it brought her back to the real work, making her glance around for her cousin. 'Where did he go anyway?'

Ban had to follow the girl that auditioned for the role – her name was Iris – all the way to the lounge and saw her downing a rather large cup of coke. He watched her throw it into a building pile of cups that were suppose to be in the trash can but didn't make it in.

"All right be strong Iris Zoie Jane. It was only your first audition. There's more out there. Maybe they'll call you to take another character's role." She said to herself as she ordered another coke to down her sorrows.

Walking up behind her and placing a hand down gently on her shoulder, he startled her, causing her to turn her head to see who it was. He was out of breath and exhausted from all the running and peeking into some of the other rooms to see if she was hiding there.

"Hi . . . my name's Ban Seguchi . . . You auditioned for the role of . . . Chr-Christine Daae. Would you like . . . to be her?" He asked as he struggled to get his breath to get the sentences out.

**So I hope you like this chapter, Zooeyism has credit for Iris. Please review. :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 3 Years

**Three years ago . . .**

Sixteen-year-old Ban – the handsome delinquent of the school – had gotten into another fight.

It all happened when school ended with the final bell going off. He walked to the school courtyard. His school uniform was a mess like always. The jacket was unbuttoned, showing off his untucked white shirt, his tie was loose around his neck and his worn out black converse shoes were untired. In short, a girl's magnet because he looked like a bad boy. But he didn't seem to care about all the girls that practically threw themselves at him.

He even expected his Apollo-chan to give him pointers but he wasn't around for that.

As he walked, he saw a young blond haired girl waiting for him at the gate with her back against the brick pillar. It was Nanamura – his middle school-aged cousin – her hair tied in a loose ponytail, her navy blue uniform loose around her petite body and her violet eyes encased with glasses since it was doctor's order for her to wear them for reading. Her classes ended ten minutes ago but she would always go to Ban's high school and wait for her cousin.

"Hey Ban!" She called with a smiled.

Returning the smile, he ran up to her. Stopping he asked, "Hey Rosey, did I keep you waiting?"

"Nope, just got here actually." She smiled back as Ban took her bag from her.

"Well, well, look who came to walk with the freak." A foreign voice hissed with confidence.

Turning around even if they wanted to keep walking, they saw the school bully – Shiro Takashi. He was equally handsome as Ban with golden brown haired, bright blue eyes, and a fine chiseled jaw. He was surrounded by his followers, mainly guys but one girl. They enjoyed – no loved – teasing Ban because of his family's background.

They would always aim at that the fact that his uncle, the great novelist Eiri Yuki, was in a relationship with another guy and had a kid. No worries thought, it never affected the two cousins that much. Shiro and his groupies were all talk but no play to back it up.

"Ban's not a freak. The last time I checked, you were." Hissed Nanamura in annoyance. She hated those guys. Her daddy even told her not to talk back because it would only add to the fire.

The only girl that was in the group was clutching onto Shiro's arm smirked, a slutty smirk that told what she was really wanting. "My baby's only speaking the truth honey."

Rolling his emerald eyes and took Nanamura by the arm, he led the away. "Let's go Rosey. We don't have time to deal with these losers. They're just a waste of time."

"Who're you calling a loser Seguchi?" Shiro snapped.

Turning her head, the middle schooler smirked. "You and your sorry excuse for a gang since you guys just use words."

Shiro's girlfriend ran up to her, intent on slapping her on the face but Nanamura was a little quicker on the draw. Grabbing the girl's hand, she twisted it behind her back and pushed her to the ground with her knee on her back to keep her pinned.

When two boys started to charge at him, Ban just gave them punches that were a little harder then normal to the jaws and swift kicks to the back. One of them held the brunette haired teen against his back, giving the others a chance to give a beating to him.

They didn't really count on the fact that Nanamura was there to kick the guy from behind, giving her cousin a chance to escape. The rest ran off in fright while Shiro stayed behind and grabbed a handful of Ban's collar.

"You think your so tough huh?" Shiro sneered, trying to be scary and show that he meant business. "Let's see you dodge this."

Forming a fist, he punched Ban's jaw.

Nanamura watched in horror as Ban fell on his bottom as he rubbed his sore face, knowing it might bruise over, as Shiro laughed. Pissed at what he had done to her cousin, she calmly walked up to him and gave him a massive kick at his family jewels.

"That teaches ya to never hurt my cousin." She spat with a glare that had that same message Eiri had in his golden eyes. She had that wild animal ready to escape and kill if it was necessary.

Laughing as he got up, this was the first time Nanamura actually brought Shiro to his knees literally. Usually he would take care of the punks while she watched from the background.

"**SEGUCHIIIII!**" Roared a voiced that meant business and had a habit of scaring students. It was the principal and boy, was he mad.

Staring wide eyed at the approaching figure, Ban ran up and picked up his cousin bridal style with her hanging onto their bags. He ran for their lives, all the while screaming out curses. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why does this always happen to me?"

"Don't really know or care at the moment Ban. Just keep on running!" Screaming Nanamura in fright as she watched the principal chase after them with Shiro in tow.

You could say that this was the normal day of Ban and Nanamura. If they were lucky – which was most of the time – they would outrun the principal, go get some pizza from the place that Tohma introduced to them. Go home, watch some home movies and do commentary at times for them, wait for his parents to come home from work. Do their homework and go to bed.

With Nanamura holding their bags, and him holding the box with pizza, she was forced to unlock the door. Stepping inside, they kicked off their shoes and put their bags in Tohma's chair.

Setting the box of fresh pizza, Ban walked over and gave his cousin a bear up and whispered, "Before I forget. Happy birthday Rosey."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 15 Years

**15 years earlier**

The vocalist for Bad Luck smiled at the pink bundle that he held in his arms. The same small being that caused his blond lover to shed tears. "Nanamura." He whispered her name softly as if he was afraid to break the silence in the hospital room.

Eiri sat in one of the two chairs, his eyes transfixed on the baby that he and Shuichi waited so long for. He knew he would have to kick or cut down on some of his habits. One he did all the time in their home – smoking.

A knock echoed across the room as the person stood behind the door. A soft 'come in' came from their surrogate, Kimi, as she broke the silence with the door. The wooden door opened to show the doctor who brought their child into the world, walking in, smiling at how the child was in perfect health. She hoped that all the children that she brought into the world would have a joyful life.

"The papers are signed. The checkups are done. Both mother and child can go home now." She ordered as she turned around and left.

"Kimi, we can't pay you so much for how happy you made us. Thank you so much." Shuichi said as he looked over to the woman that carried their child for the long nine months. The same nine months that made the two lovers feel like it was taking an eternity for it to happen.

"I didn't mind at all Shuichi-san. It was an honor to get to know the both of you. I just hope you take care of her, love her. That's all I ask of you." She asked as she got out of the uncomfortable hospital bed with her first steps being wobbly. Reaching out for something to grab, she felt her hand touch the novelist's hand as he offered it.

Staring at the sapphire eyed woman, he watched her nod her silent thank you to him.

"Do you want us to take you home?" Shuichi asked as he sat down with Nanamura still in his arms. He kept glancing at her, expecting this to be a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

"No, my mother's coming to pick me up and drop me off at my place. Thank you for the offer though Shuichi-san." She answered with a smile gracing her lips.

They nodded as Eiri turned his attention to his new reason to live – Nanamura their daughter.

After dealing with the last minute paperwork that the doctor forgot to give them and Shuichi insisting they wait with Kimi until her mother came. They were at the way home with Shuichi in the back, his eyes focused on the purple and pink car seat that had their daughter.

The romance novelist kept his eyes on the road and hands on the ebony steering wheel but every now and then, he would steal glanced to see if anything was wrong.

Halfway home to their apartment, Nanamura started to cry with a car passing them with a honk for the speed they were going. The legal speed limit. Eiri growled, silently cursing the driver.

Panic went through Shuichi's system as he started to rock the car seat and hum a soft lullaby to calm the crying infant. He wasn't expecting their child to cry from something like that but then again, she was a baby and everything was unfamiliar to him.

"Yuki, are we almost there?" Shuichi inquired as he looked up from the sniffling infant.

"Almost." The blond answered as a pure, meaningful smile graced his lips.

Shuichi nodded as he turned his attention to the blond haired infant. He had a lot of things he wanted to teach his new daughter besides the stray cat that Eiri fed every morning while they wait for their breakfast to cook. Also, he wanted to get her room all ready especially clothes wise. During the months of anxious waiting, they bought everything that Mika told them to buy. Most of the clothes were boys with some girls' outfits thrown in just in case.

As Eiri put it, she could wear the boys' clothes too, it didn't matter. She was going to be their baby girl no matter what gender she was until they found out that the child was going to Nanamura.

As Eiri cut the engine with the car sitting in the regular parking spot, he felt the unfamiliar butterflies come up in his stomach as he opened his door then his lover's.

As the pink haired man walked pass, he stole a quick kiss from his blond lover and husband. He walked away to attend to their new arrival. Opening the car's door, he unbuckled the seat and picked the child up.

"Ready Shuichi?" Eiri asked as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. He was so use to feeling the carton of cigarettes in his pants pocket but it wasn't there anymore. All for his angel.

Shuichi nodded as he carried their daughter to the elevator. He wondered where the paparazzi were but he wasn't complaining.

Waiting in the elevator as it slowly made its way to the correct floor, it was silent between the two besides the annoying elevator music.

"Shuichi, I'm sure we'll be okay."

He turned to his lover as he held their child closer. He nodded. "Yuki, it's gonna be hard with everything you went and going through. It challenged us but we'll conquer it."

With that, a ding sounded and the doors opened for the couple that had a new family member.

Eiri sorted through his keys until he had the right key in his hand as he led the way. He smiled again at the thoughts coursing through his mind. He was going to be able to set things right . . . almost. He unlocked the wooden door and opened it. Holding it open as his pink haired lead vocal lover walked through the door, he kept his watchful golden eyes on Nanamura.

They led her through the entire apartment until they stopped at the room that was a study for Shuichi that was now turned into a baby room – her room.

The walls were painted a neutral color, beige with the crib and the other wood products being a dark brown with the stain it had. The only thing that was white was the changing table that came from Mika and Tohma and some of the clothes.

Setting her down on the covers, Eiri turned the monitor on as his eyes were focused on their Nanamura.

"Welcome home." Shuichi whispered as he leaned down to pet her cheek softly.

"Welcome home Nanamura." Eiri added in as he touched her soft, pink cheek. Something he would make a habit, he knows that. A sweet, soft smile graced his lips once more to his drowsy daughter as she yawned and closed her violet eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Decision

She had to be dreaming. That had to be it. Was it just some dream that she didn't want to wake from? Did Ban Seguchi just ask her to be Christine?

Seventeen-year-old Iris Jane was always getting the worse of luck it seemed like to her. First her mother passed on from a battle with cancer then her father became an alcoholic over the death or something else. And now, here was Ban Seguchi – her secret crush – asking her to be the leading lady of the play they were putting on.

"All right, I'm dreaming this right?" She asked in a dazed tone.

"Huh?" Ban inquired.

Pointing her finger up in a logic way she explained, "This is just a dream and I'm sitting back at work just dreaming a dream that will never happen. Someone pinch me and wake me up please."

Ban responded by leaning over and pinching her cheek.

She squeaked in pain as she drew back from the brunette with her hand flying up to rub the cheek that he touched. "What was that for?"

"Hey, you said 'pinch me' and I did what you asked," Ban retorted back, "and that shows that you're not dreaming this."

Blinking, she just wanted to sit there and take it all in. "I got the part?"

"Yes." Ban said.

The entire theater erupted with one simple scream that seemed to shake the entire building as Iris leapt into Ban's arms in sheer glee.

Blushing like some woman in a movie, he felt her breasts squeeze against him and she smelt nice, like mint.

Iris quickly realized what she did, by throwing herself at Ban, letting go and looking away embarrassed. Blushing, she apologized, "Sorry."

"It's quite okay. I get that a lot sometimes, it's annoying." Ban said with a smile as he explained the situation.

Iris raised an eyebrow in question at what the young man was meaning, even a bit curious.

Chuckling, Ban rubbed the back of his head before sitting down himself. "Well, for starters I look like my passed uncle and he was very handsome, someone that ladies would just fall for by his looks. Sometimes, the girls that throw themselves at me are either fans of his books or some slut that he had a one night stand with."

Iris' mint eyes widened in recognition at what going through her mind. "Are you talking about Eiri Yuki, the novelist that passed away by protecting a little girl?"

He nodded.

"Then that little girl that you were with was-"

Ban nodded again. "Yeah, that's my cousin, Nanamura."

"Wow, she does look like him that it's scary. Except for the violet eyes." Iris giggled with a smile on her face as she sat back down.

"Yeah, she gets that a lot. No one knows exactly why her eyes are violet and her hair's blond," Ban replied, "Anyway – back to business – since you're going to be Christine. We need to make a schedule for you. Do you have any free days that we can work on for rehearsals?"

As she pulled out a calender from her coat and got a bit more comfortable, Ban started to know his co-star more. Her name was Iris, which he already knew, she works at a coffee shop near her school. She was a professional singer but gave it up since she had the urge to perform on the stage in plays and musicals.

They continued talking for about a couple of hours and as the time for her to go drew closer, Ban just had to ask for her number so they could arrange some things they needed.

Iris agreed, writing down her number on a spare piece of paper and left.

Ban smiled even if it was strictly business. He really just wanted to sit there and talk with her more. He just wanted to hear her soft and gentle voice like it was the only thing that made the world melt away.

During his happy moment with his co-star, Nanamura with Tatsuha in tow even if she wasn't enjoying his company, walked up behind him and threw her fist on his head for leaving her alone.

Tatsuha didn't harm his nephew but put him in a death grip of a hug. Unlike Nanamura who just harbors a grudge against him, Ban hated his uncle simply because he freaked him out.

After saying their goodbyes to all the staff, calling a cab for their uncle – so he wouldn't know where they lived and be a stalker – Ban and Nanamura started to head home themselves.

It was about nine o'clock at night, and even though New York was a very busy city, the streets were a bit empty and the drive was quiet. The only bits of sound were the car's radio that started to play Christmas music.

Nanamura was exhausted as she laid her head against the window. Being a producer at the age of fifteen was hard on her. As she looked on, snow started to fall from the sky for the first time. She despised the snow because it was snowing the day her daddy died. No matter how many times her family tried to get her to like it, she wouldn't budge. So every time it would snow, she'd stay inside until the first thaw came.

As they drove, Ban saw some workers put up a tree – a Christmas tree – for Nanamura it was going to be her tenth and sixth Christmas without her fathers. For him, it was going to be his first without his folks. But he knew it was in about three days that it would mark ten years. He also knew it was going to be gloomy day for his cousin.

"Hey Rosey." He said, breaking the silence and wanting to get his cousin's attention.

Lifting her head from the glass, she looked over. "Yeah?"

"It's a bit late for me to make dinner. How about we get some take out and eat that?" He asked at the end.

She smiled. "Sure. Can we get some Taco Bell please?"

Ban nodded and drove to the newly opened Taco Bell that recently opened near their apartment. Ban got six tacos, ten burritos, and an extra large Mountain Dew while Nanamura got eight tacos, eleven burritos and a large Pepsi (They have pretty big appetites).

After getting their food from the window, they drove to their new home and parked in the underground parking lot. Grabbing their orders and took the elevator to their upscale penthouse, it used to belong to Tohma but now Ban and Nanamura live there after they decided to move from Japan. As they started to eat their mounds of food in the living room while watching the movie – The First Wives Club, Nanamura spoke.

"Hey Ban?"

"Yeah, what's up Rosey?" Ban asked as he started to nurse on his drink.

"I think we should go back and visit Papa."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Home Part 1

With his verde eyes widening, Ban started to choke on his drink as soon as Nanamura finished her sentence. Did Rosey just say that they should go to Shibuya and visit Shuchan? He started to breathe again as he hit himself in the chest to help clear the way for his drink. Regaining his composer, he stated, "Well it has been awhile since we last seen him. Also, we don't start rehearsing until about a week after Thanksgiving. I'll make a few calls but because of the holidays approaching, its going to be hard so do-"

Ban was cut off with a smothering hug, courtesy of Nanamura who was ecstatic over the news. "Thank you Ban."

Patting her head lightly, his gaze went from his blond cousin to the clock. It was midnight and the movie had been over for a few minutes now. "Go to bed, Rosey. I'll see what I can do."

The amethyst eyes of Nanamura's grew big with tears cascading down her face with happiness. Getting up from where she was hugging her cousin, she walked to her room.

Meanwhile Ban was left cleaning the mess that they made with the take out. With a handful of paper that covered the food, he walked to the kitchen and took out his cell. Dialing a number, he heard it ring before a voice of a man's greeted him. He started to book the flight to Japan as he leaned against the counter.

Back to Nanamura, she started to take a torrid shower – it always helped her clear her mind from the day's events. With the streams of water hitting her in the back, she reached over and grabbed the body of vanilla scented body wash gel. Pouring some of it into a wash cloth, she started to lather it across her body, cleaning it.

She hoped that she'd make it to Japan to visit her papa, to show that he didn't have anything to worry about. The last time she saw his grave was when she left her home nation to start a new life and that was almost a year ago. As she washed the soapy residue off her body, Nanamura started to wonder how the media back home would react to the news. She could see the headlines now, _Nanamura Uesugi, daughter of the late novelist Eiri Yuki and lead singer Shuichi Shindo returns to Japan_.

Giggling at the thought, Nanamura started to wash her blond locks with strawberry scented shampoo. She rinsed it out and applied the same scented condition to her hair. After waiting a few minutes, she washed it out, turned off the shower and stepped out onto a mat. Wrapping her frame up in a towel, she walked over to the mirror and wiped it off. She started to brush her teeth.

After getting down with that, she scrubbed her face with acne free facile scrub. Taking the towel that she used for her hair, she dried it off the best she could before brushing the flaxen hair and tied it back into a loose ponytail.

Getting out of the bathroom, she dried the rest of her body off with the towel that she had around her and put on some wool pajamas. Hanging the towel up to dry, she walked into her room and crawled into bed. Reaching over, she grabbed a picture frame – the picture of her parents before they had her. She always thought her daddy looked silly with the poker face, the same one he had before he was with Shuichi. Putting the picture back, she shut off the light.

Burying herself into the covers and the mattress, you could only see the top of her head as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, dreaming an early Christmas dream.

"Rosey, Rosey. It's time to get up." Said a soft whisper as he gently shook Nanamura.

A small groan emitted from the teen as she opened her eyes and looked at her cousin. He was all dressed up in a blue button down shirt and black slacks. Lifting her head off the pillow, she turned her attention to her alarm clock – 12:00 noon, that was late for her.

"Huh?"

"Come on Rosey, get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes." Ban announced as he stared at his cousin.

Crawling out of bed, she stifled a yawn as she asked, "Why? Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious? Home." He stated with a big smile.

Hearing the news brought her on high alert and wide awake because belong long, the blond haired girl jumped out and started to pack the necessary things.

Ban left and went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the very long flight. He couldn't hold back his excitement or wait for seventeen hours. He wanted to see his uncle as much as his cousin wanted.

Slipping on a black pull over and some grey, skinny jeans, Nanamura grabbed her bags and ran lightning speed to the kitchen.

"C'mon Ban. We're gonna be late if we just stand around." She hastily said.

He suppressed his laughter before looked at his cousin again. "Calm down would ya? We got plenty of time."

Reaching over, he grabbed and handed her a granola bar and took her bags, "Grab your laptop Rosey. You'll be needing some entertainment."

As he left, Nanamura went to the living room for her laptop and get some DVDs but mainly she wanted to make sure that she didn't forget anything important. Doing one final check list in her mind, she followed her cousin out the door with her finger shutting all the lights in the apartment off, leaving the room.

In the car, she still couldn't believe that for the first time in a year Nanamura was going to see her papa, Shuichi, again.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 10 Years Ago

It all happened fast, too fast to react to.

One minute he was surveying the area where he was preparing for a concert to help raise money for under privileged families. The next he was being crushed by metal beams and plaster. Shuichi struggled to get out but every time he moved, a gush of blood came out of his mouth while his body screamed in agony from the bars that pinned him down. The pain was excruciating to the singer. One of the bars was on his back, another crushing his legs with a larger one on top of them, cutting his air supply. He gasped every time for air that he desperately needed.

He tried his best to stay alive with images of his family flooding his thoughts; his parents, his sister, and the most important people in his life – his lover and baby girl.

Suddenly a small light started to shine through, making his hope get up but he knew to stay away from it but a small, yet gentle voice called out to him. "Shuichi."

His violet eyes that were half lidded focused on the light and noticed the familiar person standing in it. A person he hadn't seen in years since her death.

"Oba-Obaa-san" He struggled out with a flash of pain on his face.

"Shhh, don't worry dear," She said soothingly like when he got hurt when he was younger, "It'll be all over soon. The pain will disappear."

Shuichi realized what she was saying; he was going to die. No, he couldn't die yet. He wanted to see his daughter grow up, see her start dating someone he'll hate with all his being and grow old with Yuki. His protest came out in the form of a small fountain of blood as he grew weaker and weaker. He just couldn't die.

He started to know the pain slowly fading with police and ambulances sirens growing closer and closer with rescue workers voices coming into his ears. But they were too late.

Shuichi closed his eyes for the last time as the images of Eiri and Nanamura filled his head. They were the last people that were on his mind as he passed from the world of the living.

The pain finally faded away from his body with his soul being carried to place that was paradise by his grandmother. Hopefully he could watch over his lover and daughter from where he was going.


	12. Chapter 11

**This is Eiri's perspective**

Chapter 11: Heartbreaking Truth

The phone rang, interrupting the novelist, Eiri Yuki's thoughts as he was typing yet another novel.

He had the entire house to himself for one day which helped get a lot done and get caught back up where he was suppose to be in the novel. His lover was on an overnight trip to his hometown and their five-year-old daughter – Nanamura – was at NG Production with Ban playing.

He grumbled about destroying the phone or just chucking it out the window and got up to answer it. The caller ID had his eyebrow raise as it said it was his brother-in-law, surprising him that he was calling at noon. Normally when Tohma called at that time was if Eiri forgot to pick up Nanamura – which was a rare occurrence.

He answered it, "Yeah?"

A sniffling sound, like someone was crying, was heard on the other end until a cracked up voice spoke, "E-Eiri . . . turn o-on the ne . . . news." Crying was heard with that same person blowing their nose. "Something ha-happened to . . . Shuichi." With that being said, the line went dead.

Fear caused adrenaline the novelist to run into the living room and in a haste turned on the news with his hands fumbling with the buttons on the remote. What he saw horrified him to the extent that he thought he was reliving the nightmares of his tutor and his friend's attempted rape.

It showed footage of a collapsed building and rescuers pulling out bodies from the debris with some being alive and wailing from agony.

The news reporter covering the scene spoke, "Shibuya Airline Center collapsed today due to faulty construction work, killing about thirty people. One of the bodies pulled out of the wreckage was revealed to be the body of twenty-seven-year-old Shuichi Shindou-"

Sudden dead silence set in then a loud cry that could have been heard throughout Tokyo escaped the novelist as he fell to his knees, tears falling from the golden eyes.

"He-he . . . he can't be . . . he-he just can't!" He cried out as big tears of pain spilled out. "Quit playing your damn jokes Shuichi! Come out! This can't be happening."

Meanwhile Mika sat on the living room floor, stunned at the news and cried, "He just can't be dead . . . oh dear God no."

She had just talked to Shuichi an hour ago, hearing his cheerful tone in his voice. He was saying how parts of Shibuya changed and that he wanted to bring Eiri and Nanamura there to visit.

Black streams from her eyeliner and mascara fell down her face and landed on the white pillow she'd been screaming in so she could muffle the sound. She hadn't been this distraught since the day her mother passed away.

"This always happens to the people I love. They leave like that." She said to herself as she buried her face into the pillow and cried even more.

In Tohma's office, it was just silent like there was no one there. The only sound that did come was from Tohma's sniffles as he grabbed tissues from the box until he reached and found none to grab.

The news – the heartbreaking news no less – hit the spot that hadn't been touched in his heart since the incident with Kitazawa. When that happened, anger and sorrow mingled together as he saw the blood pool on the hardwood floors. He trusted him with Eiri's life and that's how they were repaid.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he wasn't sure how Eiri was taking it but he had a feeling that his friend was taking it harder then everyone else. Sniffling, he rubbed his nose with a tissue for the millionth time as he stared at the phone that he used to break the news. The news he wished didn't happen.

The tears kept coming as he tried to keep them out of his eyes before Ban or more importantly Nanamura showed up. Rubbing his nose on the almost soaked tissue, he froze from the sound of a door opening.

The door opened, causing him to feeling his breath batch in his throat as if it had claws and dug them into the lining of his throat. Fear gripped his heart as he wondered if it was his youngest family member. It was unnatural for Tohma Seguchi to show his fear in his usually calm face but with today's events . . . that was a different story.

"Old man, have you seen Rose?" Ban asked as he popped his head in.

"No, I haven't. Check with Hiro and Fujisaki. She might be with them." Tohma answered as he hid the tissue under the mahogany-stained desk from his son's sight.

"Okay, thanks Dad." Ban chimed as he disappeared and called out for his cousin.

A sigh escaped Tohma as he leaned back in his chair with relief flooding him. He had to break it to Nanamura but how? Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he stared at the phone, once more, that seemed tainted – too tainted for him to touch anymore.

'I wonder how Mika's taking it,' he asked himself with a little chuck to throw the tissue away. The urge to call his wife was taken over by the urge to tell Nanamura that something happened to her Papa. That she wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

Getting up from the black leather rollie chair, he walked up to the door. Opening the sometimes menacing – depending on if you were in trouble or not, he was scared to see the niece that he was going to try to talk to.

"Nana . . ." He trailed off as he stared at her dumbfounded with wide green eyes.

Looking up with curiosity as to why her uncle was shocked to see her when he was pretty much babysitting, she tilted her head and blinked. "What is it Uncle Toto?"

"I-I have . . . I have to find Ban so we can get some ice cream." Tohma said, faking the caring tone that he normally had for the little girl. Which confused Nanamura a bit.

She nodded and ran to the recording room where she last seen Ban who was searching everywhere for her – even in Hiro, Fujisaki, Mr. Sakano and K's coats.

He felt pathetic for not being able to break the news to his niece but he knew that he wasn't the one that should be the one to do it. He was just afraid of his brother-in-law's mental state from the heartbreaking news. He knew full well that he still hasn't recovered from the Kitazawa incident years ago.

"What does Dad want?" Ban whined as Nanamura drugged him back to her uncle's office where he was waiting.

"Ice cream! He's taking us out for some ice cream!" Nanamura chimed loudly as she tugged harder on her taller and older cousin's wrist. Opening the door, she smiled up at her blond uncle as he sat in his chair like always.

"Ready you two?" Tohma inquired as he used that false smile to cover up the sorrow that was in his heart that wanted to explode. Spreading the smile into his eyes, he stared at the two. Oh, how he wanted to break the news to his niece.

"Yes!" Nanamura yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. She walked out of the room with Ban who was rubbing his ears with his free hand, hoping he didn't go deaf from her.

Tohma smirked as he grabbed his car keys out of his pocket so he wouldn't have to worry about getting them later.

His gaze made him dizzy as he felt disoriented from the pounding in his head. It came out of nowhere as the tears continued to fall from his unusual gold eyes. How could this happen to him again?

"Shu . . . Shuichi . . . w-why?" he asked no one, having the quiet answer his sorrow filled question. He expected his pink haired wife/lover to bound right through the door and hug him tightly, telling him how much he missed him and Nanamura. He expected his lover to tell him everything about Shibuya and how much it might have changed over the years since he last saw it.

But that won't be happening anymore. No more pathetic songs, no more outfits, no more Shuichi Shindou. No more love that was healing his damaged heart.

"Shu . . . ichi." He mumbled empty heartedly as he buried his face into a pillow, hoping the pain in his head would go away.

Munching on the watermelon flavored ice cream with gum shaped as the seeds cone with a grin on her face. She watched Ban devour his citrus vanilla ice cream cone.

"Ban slow down. You'll get the hiccups if you don't." Nanamura whined a little.

He popped the last of the cone into his mouth, wiping at it for any mess that might have been on his face.

Quietly Tohma ate his, his mind still reeling over the painful news. He wanted to tell Nanamura himself and comfort her but he wasn't her parents. He was just extended family to her, who was also mourning over the surprising death.

"Uncle Toto, where are we going to now?" Nana asked as she tugged on the sleeve of the man's jacket.

"Home for you. I'm sure Eiri misses you." He answered, hearing the hmph from Ban. He knew how much he cared for his cousin.

"Daddy!" She cheered while running around the dock with everyone watching her. A smile was still on her face at the thought of seeing him again. As she ran around, some awed at her for her adorable hyperness and being cute altogether while others just watched quietly.

Both family members watched her silently as she ran around the table as she cheered more.

"I don't think she should have had that ice cream. She's as bad as Shuchan." Ban said with a sigh following as he watched the youngest member.

"She's a miniature Shuichi that's for sure. That's how it goes when you hang around him all the time." Tohma chuckled as he ruffled Ban's brunette hair.

Ban glared at his father as he got up and followed after Nanamura to the ebony car.

The youngest of the family hopped on the heels of her feet as she held the handle of the car as she chanted 'Daddy and Papa' over and over again. She wanted to get back home so she could see them again and maybe Papa would be back from his trip. Looking back, she looked at her family to see them walking, taking their sweet time.

"Rosey, no more ice cream for you ever again." Ban muttered as he got right next to her and stood there as Tohma clicked the button on his key chain to unlock the doors. Then again, she would do something that would do the same thing to him.

They hopped and buckled in with Nanamura in the backseat since Ban called shotgun all day. All they could do was wait for their father/uncle to get the car going.

Nanamura hummed one of her Papa's tunes that she heard him sing in the kitchen while they watched her daddy cook since he was the only one who could cook at all. She recognized the tune that was playing on the radio from his first – debut – album, 'Rage Beat.'

"Nanamura, are you missing Shuichi?" Tohma inquired, hiding the sorrow that he wanted to let out into his voice. He didn't want to show that something was wrong at that moment though. Biting the inside of his cheek afterwards, he tried to keep the floodgates up longer – just until Nanamura was out of his care and he was home again. Then he could disappear into his office and let them all out in there.

"Yes! Papa needs to come back so we can go to the zoo! Or anywhere!" She chimed as she watched the scenery of the bustling city barely change outside the window.

"Good." Tohma whispered as he came to a stop with his turned signal on to turn onto the road with the apartment that the singer and novelist shared. A sigh escaped his lips as he tried to keep his overactive emotions under his control. He even wondered if K found out and told the rest of Bad Luck. Why was he worrying about them when he should be worrying about his family?

'I-I'm sorry Eiri. I can't keep the charade up for much longer.' He thought as he turned onto the road with the garage on it then the complex of apartments. Turning off the rumbling car, he heard Ban and Nanamura leave the car with a slam that moved the car a little. He really wished that it didn't happen.

"Shuichi . . . why did it have to happen to you? Why does it have to happen at all? It wasn't your time to go. You have a child, a daughter, to take care of and help Eiri heal his wounds. You shouldn't have died in that . . . way or now." Tohma mumbled as a tear slipped past the mask that he put up for his son and nieces' sake. Taking a deep breath to calm him down, which it barely did, he got out of the car to see the two playing tag among the cars.

'They don't even know what heartbreaking news is awaiting them. Their innocence will be shattered when it shouldn't be,' he thought, putting the usual small smirk back onto his pale pink lips for the sake of his family.

"Nanamura no fair! You can't hide in our car!" Ban called as he looked around various cars for his friend and cousin before finding her in the car with a coat on top of her.

"Come on! I'm sure your dad is worrying about you Nana!" Tohma called, getting a tug on his sleeve that told him that Nanamura was there beside him, that he didn't have to yell.

"Daddy doesn't worry that much unless it's his deadline for his weird books that he writes." Nana said as she walked beside him. "And when we go into the bookstore or library, they're usually sold out or have a long reservation list. Why does he write them?"

"And?" Ban added in.

"Or I'm causing trouble and Papa's nowhere near by to keep an eye on me." Nanamura said as she walked with her hand still holding his sleeve.

Tohma chuckled at her. He knew that Nanamura thought her dad's books were weird because a lot of women flock to buy them once a new one comes out or they see him. He felt Ban grab his other hand as he pushed the button for the elevator with his hand extended from the sleeve that was in Nana's grasp.

"Old man, what is Oka-san making for dinner tonight?" Ban questioned as a ding sounded with the doors opening. It was surprisingly abandoned which slightly scared Ban a bit.

They walked in and tried to ignore the annoying elevator music the best they could.

"I'm not sure Ban. We'll have to see when we get home." Tohma answered as he watched the number on the screen change after he pushed a button.

Nanamura looked around for the millionth time of being on the elevator as if something changed in the closed space when it never does.

With another ding to signal they were on the desired floor, the doors opened again.

Peeking out, Nanamura saw the door that led to the apartment where she and her father's lived was slightly jarred as if her daddy ran out to get something real quick – like the mail. He could have forgotten a meeting with his editor and publisher. Letting go of her uncle's hand, she ran to and into the door to see if her daddy was waiting for her on the coat with the television on with the news or something else.

"Daddy!" She called out for the unusually quiet blond. She perked up when she heard a door open and close – possibly his den door. She could hear footsteps grow louder as she kicked off her shoes until she looked up and saw him standing there with his unusual eyes trained on her. She didn't even notice how messed up he looked, like he was in pain from something that wasn't a physical wound but an emotion or mental one.

"Eiri." Tohma said as he stood behind the girl with Ban next to him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Tohma." Eiri said, noticing the hidden concern laced in his friend's voice like he was sixteen again and it was the incident with his tutor. He stared at the only person that reminded him of his pink haired brat that he grew to love overtime. Now all he could see was Shuichi in Nanamura.

Tohma nodded and led Ban outside. He had a hunch that it was going to be hard to break it to Ban like it would be for Eiri and Nanamura. He just wished it was a nightmare and he would wake up next to Mika.

"Ola man, what's the matter with Apollo-chan? He seems a lot downer then usual when Shuchan isn't around." Ban asked as he watched his father from the corner of his eye.

Tohma sighed as if he was ready to give up and closed his verde eyes. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he knew the charade failed when he hoped for it to keep up until he was home. "Shuichi got in an accident today. You know that he went back to visit his home and raise money for families . . . well the airport center collapsed while he was there. He died." He noticed his voice crack as the tears finally flooded past and broke the gates.

"He – Shuchan can't be gone. What about Rosey? Why did he leave when he had Rosey and Apollo-chan to take care of? What about his dreams?" Ban asked, more like babbled, as the tears filled his green eyes. He shook his head as denial filled him. He thought his father was pulling a sick joke on him but it wasn't funny at all.

"I'm sure he put up a fight Ban; he always did especially when it comes down to Eiri and Nanamura. I'm sure Eiri and Nanamura were on his mind but he couldn't hold on. He tried his best." Tohma explained as he knelt down and hugged his crying son, comforting him in that fatherly way that he knew how.

Eiri stared at Nanamura as she walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve for his full attention inside of a zombie like stare that she was getting from him. It seemed unnatural for him to be staring like that.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Nanamura asked as she saw him look at her in that daze, zombie look, instead of the bright, full of life gaze, that he gave to everything and everyone that showed up today.

He didn't even speak to the reporters that showed up for an interview. He just wanted to be by himself and just let it all out. He just wanted his lover back.

"Nana . . . do you miss Papa?" Eiri asked as he led her to the couch so they could sit. So he could break the painful news to her so she wouldn't do anything but sit.

"Yes! I miss him this much!" She answered with her arms showing how much she loved and missed the pink haired singer.

"Pap got hurt today. He got so hurt that he can't be with us anymore." Eiri explained, something that wasn't easy for him to do to a child when he wanted to explain it more. It was even harder to say it in a way they would understand it. It seemed impossible to someone that was use to explaining things in a way like in the novels.

"Papa's . . . gone. Now he can't be gone! Papa, come out! I don't like your joke!" Nanamura called out as she ran through the apartment, looking in all the rooms that were in the given space. With each empty room she found, she felt tears well into her eyes, blurring and burning her vision.

"Nanamura . . . co-come here. Just come here." Eiri choked his whisper and hugged his daughter tightly as if he was afraid he would lose her next. Turning her around, he let her tears onto his shirt as he let his own pained tears out as they fell onto her shirt. He felt alone now without the pink haired vocalist that was his lover. It felt like everything was for nothing with the one person that finally made him feel whole again. Never again will he feel that way.

A week had passed from the chaos of the news that seemed to happen so suddenly that day. From the shock of the news, all of Bad Luck, and Eiri Yuki's fanbases, and supporters of the couple made a temporary memorial in front of the rubble and NG Productions building for the pink haired vocalist and the other victims that lost their lives that day.

His body was identified by Tohma, who knew that it would kill his blond friend if he was the one that saw his love's lifeless body. It even killed him when he saw the pale body that was crushed, almost flatten, in some spots from where the cars were laying on the lifeless body. The pink hair was dull, not with the shine that it usually had. It was the body of the once bubbly person that would make anyone fall in love with his antics after pissed them off.

"Eiri?" Tohma called out as he knocked on the dark stained wood. He actually hoped that his friend was doing fine with Nanamura.

The door slightly squeaked open to show Nanamura with her hair put up in a loose ponytail to keep the blond strands out of her face. She perked up once she saw who it was that was knocking.

"Uncle Toto!" She chimed like she was back to her usual self, the same way that Shuichi would act, before the news.

"Where's your daddy?" He inquired as he walked in and took his shoes off. Walking up to the little blond haired girl, he ruffled her hair, getting a push of her hand as an answer.

"Working on getting dinner ready." Nanamura replied as she ran into the kitchen and smiled up at her father before blurting out, "Uncle Toto's here!"

Eiri stared at her from the vegetables that he was chopping and nodded before turning his attention back to the food. As he watched the carrots float around in the stew, he put more on the cutting board and lined them up. As he started to cut them, he made sure he wouldn't cut his finger. Or hopefully not think of the thoughts he was having now.

Walking into the aroma filled room that had food cooking in a pot, Tohma saw how much the famous novelist had changed in a week of the dreaded news. Bags rested under his eyes – something he said was from working on his next novel – as if he hadn't slept in ages. His blond hair that was usually shining with health lost its luster that Shuichi gave him.

"Tohma, how are you?" Eiri asked as he dropped the last bits he chopped of carrots into the beef broth.

"Feeling the same as you do Eiri but you have a real reason to weep because he was closer to you then I. I just came here to remind you that the funeral is tomorrow. We can-"

"I can drive. I'm not disabled. Tomorrow will only bring no closure to me and everyone else." Eiri interrupted as he turned his gold eyes to his friend.

Tohma nodded and follow Nanamura to the living room to watch one of the cartoons that she and Ban liked. She wouldn't admit it that her cousin was the one that got her hooked on it.

Without looking from the television, Nanamura spoke up with quick glances to her uncle so she wouldn't miss anything. "Daddy misses Papa a lot. I miss Papa a lot too but Daddy loved him a lot more then everyone else. Daddy even started drinking something that smells funny to me."

Shock rolled through Tohma's body like waves from the ocean as he turned and walked back to the kitchen to have a word with his friend and brother-in-law about what he found out from his niece. Stepping into the room, he caught sight of the all too familiar beer can that Eiri said he was cutting back on for Nanamura's sake. 'I guess that was a lie for now. But how long with his suffering last? Drinking won't solve anything.'

"Eiri, your drinking again. Why? I thought you were cutting back for Nanamura." Tohma said with his hurt clearly written in his voice and eyes as well as concern.

Looking over at the person that broke the silence, his eyes glistened in the artificial light, like he was ready to break down again for who knows how many times. Slamming his hand down on the counter, he looked at his friend fully and spoke, "Tohma, how can I get use to the face that I love that's now gone? I want to wake up from this dream – this damn nightmare – and see him curled up next to me with him holding my hand and his head resting on my shoulder. That won't happen anymore because of that accident.

"I want to look down and see his smiling face right next to Nanamura's while she watched cartoons. I want to see his ridiculous outfits that he puts on to cheer me up or turn me on. That's not going to happen again. Not anymore! I just want my Shuichi back damn it! Is that too hard to ask for? Are my sins going to keep me away from him!" Eiri asked, his voice raising at the end with the anger and pain colliding together. How much he missed his lover and wife? He just wanted him back in his arms.

Tears started to fall off the novelist's chin, letting Tohma rush over and hug the broken hearted man. He wondered the same things. Now he was seeing how much it tortured his friend with seeing the resemblance of his lost love in their daughter with the way she acts.

"How can I love someone ever again? I miss him Tohma; I love him with the heart that I recovered thanks to him. I feel alone now, even with Nanamura. For some reason that I don't know why I feel this way. I just want my Shuichi back." Eiri announced with the tears falling out of his eyes like raindrops in a rainstorm.

Hugging the man tightly, he felt like he was embracing the younger Eiri again, on that same night when the men tried to take him by force. Biting the inside of his cheek, he kept his own tears at bay just for the novelist's sake. How much he wanted to grant his friend's wish true? He couldn't though.

"Eiri, I know you're in pain now but think about Nana on this. She needs you more then ever now. She's keeping her mourning at bay so you can't see her pain, I know she is. Children mourn differently then adults, be there for her and comfort her like a father would do." Tohma reminded as he let go of the slightly buzzed blond.

Eiri nodded as he wiped at the moisture that he thought he couldn't even contain as he tried to calm himself down so he could think straight. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he let it out through his mouth; remembering the relaxation instructions that Mika pounded into his head when he started his writing career.

Tohma put a hand down softly on the man's shoulder, only to pat it then walked out of the broken house.

Taking another well-needed breath, he looked at the bubbling liquid before dropping the already chopped beef into the hot broth.

Morning came with a slight, almost unfamiliar headache to the blond that had the buzz the night before. Crawling out of bed, Eiri felt his head pound as if there was construction going on in it as he pushed his hand through his hair. With a yawn, Eiri walked to the door and opened it, walking out of his room. He tried to keep everything soft so it wouldn't cause the headache to get stronger.

'Shuichi, come back to me,' Eiri thought as he walked to the room that had Nanamura sleeping in. Before walking in, he stared at the knob. 'We all miss you.'

Walking in, he stared at the only person that reminded him of his passed love. Reaching down, he shook her shoulder lightly.

"Pa . . . pa?" She asked as she opened her eyes to show the violet ones that she somehow inherited, only to rub the sleep out of them. Looking around, she expected to see the goofy smile of the pink haired vocalist's but only saw the gloomy face of her daddy.

"Time to get up baby girl." He said as he took the covers off for her. He didn't want to weep in front of her, it would only show that he was in distress. He had to be strong for his daughter – their daughter. He also didn't want her to see him breaking down more by the death of the one person he loved.

"Daddy, you okay?" She asked as she sat up and sat on the side of the bed. Reaching over, she hugged him tightly as her arms would allow her. "It's going to be okay Daddy. Papa's probably watching us right now and we don't even know it."

"Nana . . . mura, you're right." He replied with his arms returning the embrace from his daughter. He held her tightly, as if he was afraid that he'll lose her if he let her go – and he knew he was going to one day.

The tears fell from his eyes for the millionth time it seemed like as he took the reading glasses off – that he somehow forgot to take off before going to bed – to wipe at the moisture in his eyes. He felt vulnerable like every person felt when they lost someone that was special to them. Like Shuichi was to him.

"Let's get you dressed and something in your stomach." He said as he let go of her so she could get her black formal dress that she had to wear the day he was dreading the most. She got out of her pajama set, letting the dress glide down her, letting her father look at her.

"Daddy, can I get some cereal?" She inquired as he brushed her hair.

"Yes. Just be careful for me." He reminded as he finished brushing her pale hair.

"Love you Daddy." She chimed with a little hope in her step as she left to room to get into the kitchen – a hope that Shuichi would have in the morning too.

He nodded and followed her out of the kitchen that was usually bustling thanks to the smart vocalist that he cherished. Looking into the room with a little shine of hope that he woke up from the nightmare, he expected to see Shuichi grab their daughter and spin her around with her over his shoulder. A smile on both of their faces.

He didn't see anything of the vocalist that was when he knew his hope was extinguished by the pain. What he hoped for wasn't going to be happening today or anymore.

"Daddy, I can't reach it." Nana whined as she struggled to reach for a box of cereal as she stood on a chair with her hand outstretched. She even tried to stand on her tippy toes but almost fell and decided it was a bad idea to try her toes.

A smirk came onto Eiri's pale lips as he walked over and closed the door to the cabinet. He puzzled his daughter before speaking what was on his mind. "Let's have something warm instead. Papa would want that."

Nanamura jumped off the chair and pushed it back as Eiri worked on getting the omelets ready.

"I want ham and cheese in mine!" Nanamura blurted out as she walked back into the room.

Shaking his slightly hurting head, he ignored the other pain that radiated from his heart as he finished up the omelet that Nanamura would eat. A sigh escaped him as he put it on a plate only to walk away from the skillet to give to his daughter. After delivering that, he worked on a cup of coffee and his own breakfast.

After breakfast and changing into more fitting clothes to fit the mood of the day, he led Nanamura out of the cloudy day to bury the one person they loved dearly.

"Daddy, is Uncle Toto and Aunt Mimi going to be there too?" Nanamura asked as she watched the city go by as the first glimpse of sun tried to get out of the clouds. If her uncle and aunt were going to be there, then that meant Ban was going to be there too.

"Yes." Eiri answered as he turned the radio on softly so he wouldn't go instead from the silence of the ride. He had to flip through all the channels because they played all of Bad Luck's released singles in memory of his lost singer. He had to keep his mind off what was happening today, even if it was for a little bit then he could get home. With his eyes on the road, he noticed a lot of people dressed in black as they too mourned the death of a great singer.

After stopping to get the flags that were needed to show that he was apart of the procession and getting into the long line of cars that seemed never ending to him. He and Nanamura got out and walked into the building where family and friends gathered for the service that also had the coffin of his lover.

It smelled like death to the novelist as he stepped into the building and the room. He even felt alienated in the large room that felt cold – even if he had familiar people there.

"Nanamura. Are you okay otouto-san?" Mika asked as she appeared out of nowhere, something she picked up from Tohma after being with him for how long as she has. It didn't bother her brother one bit though. He didn't flinch or ask something back like he normally did.

Nanamura noticed it then spotted her older cousin and ran to hug the boy who had his back to her. A bad thing to do.

"Yes we are." Eiri answered as he kept his gaze transfixed on his precious daughter, not letting her out of the gaze. He was still afraid to lose her. Glancing at his sister quickly, he still felt isolated in the room even if his sister was there to comfort him like old times. Even his crazy, hated, monk father was there for support.

Then Tatsuha walked up to Nanamura who was hanging on Ban.

"Hey Nana-chan. How are you doing?" Tatsuha chimed as he squatted down and waved at his niece. To someone that hated his guts too, he had the guts to do it.

"I'm not a Nana-chan. I'm Nanamura Uesugi." She growled at her bitterly hated uncle. To even prove her point, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Tatsuha pouted and then went – tried – to hug his niece, in an attempt to comfort her for the lost of her papa. "Nana-chan, give your uncle a hug please."

She ducked behind Ban, who just blinked as she let the youngest of the three Uesugi siblings hug air.

"She's just like Shuichi with his energy." Mika reminded with a little chuckle to her voice and smirk as she watched her niece run away from her uncle.

"Yeah." Eiri agreed with a nod as he took a step to his daughter.

"Daddy get me away from him please. He's scary!" Nanamura whined as she ran around Ban with Tatsuha chasing after her in a circle with her cousin watching everything with a raised eyebrow.

Grabbing and lifting her into the air, she giggled as she watched the monk in training run around after nothing. When he realized what was going on, he looked up and saw her stick her tongue out at him. Oh, how she hated him for doing that to her.

"Behave Tatsuha. This is a funeral service. Take a seat, it's about to begin." Eiri said coldly, the same tone he used when he went after Taki Aizawa for hurting Shuichi. Setting his blond child down and taking hold of her hand, he lead her away to get a seat. He knew today was the worst day of his life besides the night with Kitazawa.

"Daddy, I love you a whole bunch." Nanamura chimed as she smiled up at her father.

He nodded. He wanted to be alone so he could mourn in his own way – that way was drinking until he passed out anywhere he was at. Like how he used to be before he met the pink haired vocalist that night.

The service felt long to the romance novelist as he kept his tears at bay. He could let them out when they got home. Nanamura on the other hand let hers out as Hiro and Fujisaki – with Bryan Adam's songs _Here I Am_ and _I will Always Return_ playing in the background – spoke of what good their friend, her papa, done while he was alive and what he was like. Nanamura felt her hands get squeezed by Ban and Eiri but she continued to cry over her papa.

At the end, everyone piled into their designated cars or motorcycle. Biting his lip, Eiri started the ebony car he always had.

As he drove with others behind him – Hiro on his motorcycle along with Tatsuha – he noticed people line the road, tears and grim faces. Everyone was treating his Shuichi like a fallen hero that died in battle in the United States. Everyone looked up to him for musical inspiration. A smile graced his pale lips at the thought.

'You're a hero Shu,' he thought. The day was going by slowly for the man. It probably didn't help with the clouds covering the sun that was his watch at times.

As he followed the precession, he noticed people holding up banners while others tossed flowers into the street and crying over the death of the musician.

"Daddy, did they all love Papa too?" Nanamura questioned as she looked out the window.

"Yes, he was loved by all of them. He touched a lot of people's lives." Eiri answered as he slowed the car down to turn into the cemetery with the others following suite. He still had that feeling in his heart that Shuichi didn't deserve to be there in the ground. He deserved to be alive and there for Nanamura like he was. He had so much plans for him and his lover.

Getting out of the car, Nanamura grabbed his hand as he looked down at his bubbly daughter who was a constant reminder of his past lover.

With that, he led her to the open ground that his lover and her papa would be buried in. Biting his tongue – wanting to speak out – he didn't want his father doing the end of the service with a chant for the soul to go to heaven for him to find peace. He wanted his lover to be there alive and be with him – with them.

With the end of that part of the service, the coffee-stained casket was lowered into the ground as people tossed roses and other flowers into the hole with the coffin.

"P-Papa, w-wh-why . . . Pa-Papa?" Nanamura stuttered as she watched him disappear. Tears cascaded down her face until Eiri hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"He's still here with us Nana. We just can't see him now. He's watching over us like you said this morning." Eiri whispered before kissing her head, "He's still with us, loving us in his own bubbly way."

"Daddy, I miss him. I want Papa back."

"I know. We all do." Eiri replied as he hugged her tighter. He led her to the car and closed the door after she got in.

"Will she be all right Eiri?" Tohma questioned as he showed up with no sound.

"Yes. She's a fighter like all of us. She got that from both Shuichi and I and hanging around Ban." Eiri answered as he turned to look at his brother-in-law.

Tohma nodded and walked over to Mika and Ban to take them home and put in incense sticks into the holder for the young singer.

A small smile graced his lips as he got into the driver and started the car up.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?" Nanamura asked as she looked at her father.

"Leftovers with rice." He answered with his eyes glancing over at his daughter then back onto the road.

After eating and getting Nanamura into her shower and pjs, they settled on the couch to watch the last bit of cartoons with her on the couch.

"Okay kiddo, get your teeth brushed. I'll get your bed ready." Eiri said as he patted her head lightly.

She ran into the bathroom to get that done and let her father be along with his haunting thoughts. Humming to herself, she looked at her reflection while she ran the toothbrush across her teeth as she stood on a stool. Looking into the violet eyes that she had, she could only see her passed papa in them.

'Papa, are you really watching over us? Daddy misses you badly.' She thought as she spit out the foam. For a couple more minutes, she brushed at them and her tongue before rinsing her mouth out with water. Using the floss, her eyes landed on the toothbrush that had a little Kumagoro on the end – her Papa's toothbrush.

Walking out of the bathroom with the stool out of the way, she walked into her room to see the novelist looking over a child's book that Shuichi read to her every night.

"Ready for bed?" Eiri inquired as he looked up with a small smile on his lips.

She nodded and crawled up under the covers with him putting them over her.

"Night." She chimed before reaching up and hugging the romance novelist.

"Night Nanamura." He returned the hug, then walked out of the room to the bedroom he shared with the vocalist that he cherished. Sitting down on the bed, the door closed, he reached into a drawer for a key. Sticking it into another drawer, he pulled it open to see a handgun gleam at him in the artificial light. Taking it out of the foam that surrounded it, he put the number of bullets he thought he would need – one.

'Shu, you died. I lost you and I feel alone in the world now. Why did you leave everyone? Everyone misses you but I miss you dearly. Now in a few seconds, we'll be together again. You'll be able to love me in that way you always do again,' he thought as he raised the barrel of the small handgun to his temple. He always thought he would use it to protect his family but here he was using it for this.

'Nanamura, I'm sorry baby girl,' he thought some more before his hand holding the gun fell to his lap, the tears collecting into his eyes causing them to burn.

"Nanamura. Daddy didn't mean to think like that. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here even if I'll drink the pain again. I'll protect you the way Shuichi would want me to." He said to himself as he placed the gun back where it was with the drawer locked. Setting the key back in the drawer, he laid down with the light turning off. He let the tears spill out until he finally fell asleep.

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

**This was a long chapter for me to do. Also where I started helping out Alisakura when she was having problems with her computer. So review and give her praise too! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Holes in the Floors of Heaven

'The pain, it's gone.' Shuichi thought as he looked around and saw nothing of the piles of rubble that was crushing him. The pain was gone. "Obaa-san?"

"Yes Shuichi?" His grandmother asked back, turning her attention to her grandchild.

"I miss them." He said walking around even if he noticed the silvery wings that were on his back. All he could think about was his family, most importantly Eiri and his mental state.

"I know you do. They miss you too." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder to show that she was there.

Looking around, it was pure white, like a hospital. He could see other spirits move around. Closing his eyes, he wished to be alive and back on Earth to be with his family. He just wanted to grow old with Yuki and see their daughter grow up and start her own family. He really wanted to be a grandfather so he could spoil them like he originally planned.

Opening his eyes, the scenery changed from the pure white to a place with vegetation. He was standing in a park with benches and a fountain in it. He could hear birds chirping happily as they sang their song.

"Why did it change?" He questioned as he walked around.

"Just a little thing we want to create. A place we want to feel alive again." She answered as she walked around and sat down on a bench that was close by.

Shuichi strolled around the fountain, taking in the carved fish that was in it. It was like the one back in Shibuya that was torn down for an apartment complex. Looking back at his elder, he asked, "Can I see them again Obaa-san?"

She nodded and pointed at something.

Looking down, he saw the fountain's water show his lover, tears falling as he hugged their daughter tightly. He could see the pain that he was in, like his mental state was breaking down again. He wished he was alive again so he wouldn't be like that. Closing his eyes, he didn't like the holes in the floors of heaven. He hated the misery his death had caused.

No more Bad Luck, no more love.

**This chapter wasn't planned by Alisakura but I thought of it while working on Chapter 11 so I just had to work on it. I forget who sings the song but, he owns the song. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Remembrance

_Nanamura. Daddy's not going anywhere . . . _

Opening her eyes to show the amethyst that she somehow inherited, she felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes, as if she was having a nightmare that brought the tears to her. Her vision blurred until she blinked, clearing it with that and her finger that took away the gathered tears.

"Hey sleepyhead." Ban's whispered greeted her gently as she turned her gaze up to see the carefree smile her cousin contained. Concern was hidden in the smile as if he was worrying about what she was dreaming of, or what was racing through her mind now. Remembering the few whimpers that escaped her while she slept, he felt the need to hug her, to comfort his cousin.

Sitting up straight, she glanced out of the window to see the scenery somewhat changing, causing her attention to be held by the vast number of buildings. Blinking once more, rubbing at her eyes to work the sleep and tears out of her eyes, she couldn't believe it.

It came with a price too. Flashbacks of the happier times with her two fathers that love her constantly played through her mind as she finished cleaning her eyes. Opening them again, she looked out the window at the bustling city that never seemed to change. Looking back now, it really hasn't changed since they left for a life that wouldn't bring back memories of their lost families.

"Right here's fine." Ban called to the cab driver, causing the blond haired girl to jump slightly at his voice and the touch on her shoulder.

"Rosey. The hotel is here." He called before opening his door to let the sounds of people and cars in. It was still noisy as ever.

She nodded, opening her door to get out of the vehicle that made her feel slightly trapped with the long forgotten memories that she wished wasn't true that she was living a lie. That her parents and his were on a long vacation and would come back soon. Which was kidding herself there.

Ban worked on getting the few bags of clothes and supplies that he didn't have out, as Nanamura watched with a couple already resting on her hands. Slamming the trunk shut and paying the waiting man, the cab driver drove away for the next customer.

"Ready Rosey?" Ban inquired as he tossed some of the straps onto his shoulder with a small grunt.

She nodded, grabbing the last one that was laying on the ground before her cousin could strain himself even more. Following him, they entered the building and headed to the reception desk where a woman busied herself with anything.

Stopping in front of the dark stained desk, they caught the woman's attention, letting her stutter at their presence. "Ma-may I he-hel-help you?" She asked as a blush crept across her face as she turned her gaze onto the oldest of the two.

A sigh escaped Nanamura's lips as she ran her hand through her blond hair. She hated that reaction that she sees when someone sees them, or in this case, a woman seeing Ban. She just wanted to be treated like a normal, ordinary person that was almost a nobody except to her family and friends. Like her papa was before he became famous with Bad Luck.

"I called ahead a few days ago, I think, to reserve a room for an Eiji and Nana Mito." Ban said as he leaned against the desk, causing his younger cousin to cock an eyebrow at the man.

'Have you lost you mind Ban? My name isn't Nana and the last time I checked, you haven't changed yours. Unless you've forgot to tell me,' she thought as she eyed her only family up and wanting to check for any insanity.

The woman nodded, turning her gaze onto the computer screen to check. Every now and then, she would glance at Ban and giggle as if she was an infatuated school girl. "Yes, it's right here. It's Room 458. Here's your key and enjoy your stay."

Nanamura glared at the receptionist without her knowing it, knowing that she only directed the words to her cousin.

Ban thanked her, taking the keys and headed to the elevator with Nanamura following him after sending one last glare at the unknown woman. Pushing the button, he waited with her looking around the room and him feeling the stare from the shy woman.

With a ding, the doors opened and closed behind them after a few seconds, enclosing them in the small room with the annoying elevator music.

"When did we change our names Ban?" She interrogated with a little hint of a glare in her violet eyes directed to her cousin.

"Oh, I just thought if we didn't do it then we would have the paparazzi after us like Justin Beiber and his fangirls. Would you like that to happen or something quiet?" He asked after his explanation with a little amused glint in his green eyes.

A huff escaped her as she nodded and tried to block out the music that could drive any sane person up the wall before the doors could open – especially her.

"Rosey, are you still tired? You look like it from here." Ban asked, turning his verde eyes onto his family. "We can rest a little before we head out."

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get over there, pay my respects to Papa, and get it over with so we can get rehearsals done and over with." She replied as she adjusted the straps on her shoulders. A mental sigh escaped her as she kept her gaze on the numbers that changed with a few seconds in between them.

Another ding sounded with the doors opening to show an abandoned hallway lined with doors that were stained to a dark brown. Plush red carpet covered the floor, looking soft enough to walk around barefoot on. Numbers etched in gold were sitting on the front of the doors, telling the only different for each room.

Walking out, they looked at each door as they made their way down the hall until they spotted their room waiting for them. Nanamura stood there with her back against the wall as she waited for her brunette cousin to get the card through the slot.

Pulling the card out of the slot, he put it back into his pocket as the red light changed to green with the door clicking to signal it was unlocked. Pushing it open after turning the brass knob, he felt a little shove as Nanamura pushed pass him and fell into one of the soft beds that was in the room. Glancing around, he noticed the carpet change into a brownish tan color but still soft enough. The walls were painted a neutral beige color.

The beds were a creme color as the pillows sat on top of the comforter. A dresser with the same stain as the door rested underneath a mirror with a regular television sitting on top of it with a dorm room sized fridge sitting on the other side of the dresser. A small table rested near the window with a couple of chairs around it.

Looking at his cousin as she laid motionless on the bed, he playfully glared at it. 'Jet lag, you little liar,' he thought with a little smirk playing at the ends of his mouth as he took the bags that his cousin had and set them on the floor out of the way. Turning around, he walked out of the room, reaching behind him and checked to see if the door was locked.

Pushing the button for elevator, he waited with his hand reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his cell phone. As he took hold of the black flip phone, something like paper brushed against his hand with his eyes looking down to see a picture turned upside down hit the ground.

Curiosity caused him to pick up the picture. Before he spun the picture around, he read the names that were written on it.

_Nanamura a week old_

_Shindou, Shuichi 22_

_Yuki, Eiri 25_

_Kimi 19_

Turning it over, he looked at the smiling faces – except Nanamura who looked to be sleeping – with a smile of his own coming across his face. Turning it around again, he looked at his father's handwriting with a series of numbers following the last person mentioned on the picture name written by it; Kimi.

Glancing at the photo, he dialed the number as he walked out of the building to find some place to get something to eat for the two of them. His mood fell as he heard the usual, annoying voice that told him to leave a message. He didn't. He didn't feel like he should leave it to someone that wasn't going to know him. She would probably think he was some idiot that had the wrong number.

A yawn escaped her loudly as she pushed her torso off the bed, her shoulders feeling weightless since she last felt them after she collapsed onto the bed. Looking around for the bags, she noticed them on the floor and no one else in the room with her.

"Ban?" She inquired, hopping off the bed with another yawn that she stifled. Looking around, she looked into all the rooms, asking and looking for her brunette haired cousin. Conclusion, he was nowhere to bed seen.

"Ban where are you? Quit playing around." She asked with a slight whine to her voice. She was getting sick of his game if he was playing on.

"I'm right here."

Twirling around to look, relief flooded her nerves with her gaze on her cousin as an unknown sigh escaped her. Noticing that his hands were at his side, she glanced down to see two bags with a bell on the side.

"Hope you're hungry," He started before setting the bags on the table, "We got tacos."

She smiled and sat down on one of the chairs that was by the table.

"Where have you been? I was ready to look in the fridge." She stated at the end with a slight yawn as she tried it hold it back with no success.

"Getting food if it isn't obvious." He answered with his hands digging through the bags. Looking up, he announced, "The drinks are outside still. They should be sitting by the door on the . . . right I think."

She nodded, getting up from the wooden seat she was in and made her way to the door. Opening the door, she looked down to the right, finding the drinks. Grabbing them, she used her foot to close the door behind her. Snatching hers from the holder, she took a sip.

Turning around, her food was separated from Ban's who was already chowing down on one of the tacos he got for him. Sitting down and taking a bite of hers, her gaze was focused on what was outside the window as the neon lights hypnotized her. She was back home again; a part of her couldn't believe it.

"Tomorrow, we'll be going to Shibuya. We might as well get some more sleep." Ban cheered at the end before taking a drink from the straw.

She laughed and nodded, intent on sleeping in her comfortable pajamas that were calling to her from the bag. A smile came onto her lips as she took a drink from the plastic cup that jingled with ice.

"Arigatou Ban!" She chimed as she took one last drink from the cup before she turned to her bag. Digging through it – even if she wanted to toss the other clothes out to make it easier – she found the articles of clothing she wanted before scurrying into the bathroom with them in her hands.

Shaking his head, letting the inherited brunette hair float for a little bit, he took the last bite of his taco with his eyes trained on the bathroom door before they drifted off it. Getting up and pushing the chair in, he looked out the window, seeing the city that never slept, much like Las Vegas.

'Nanamura, I hope you enjoy the surprises,' he thought, knowing tomorrow was the anniversary of his uncle's death. It seemed like yesterday the singer was with them and now here he isn't.

"I'm out!" She exclaimed, trying to hide her tiredness in her hyper voice, even if she took that unexpected nap when they first got into the room.

Keeping his gaze on the glass, he nodded and watched her reflection as she crawled into the bed and settled on her stomach with the blankets over her. Smirking, she reminded him so much of Apollo-chan that it wasn't funny at times. Turning around, he kept his gaze glued to the window as if expecting it to be a dream like she wished it to be too.

"Night Rosey." He whispered softly as he stared at her as her back rose and descended slowly under the covers. A smile came across his face as he pulled out and stared at the picture his Apollo-chan had when he passed. The same picture that fell out of his pocket today.

'Kimi, you'll be surprise how much she has grown over the years. But most of all, Rosey, please be happy for Shuchan's sake,' he thought as he turned around and went through his bag for his own sleeping clothes. After changing, he shut the light off and got ready for his own slumber.

"Rosey, time to get up." Ban chimed sweetly as he shook his cousin's covered shoulder. He had a feeling she was going to be difficult this morning.

She groaned, shaking his off and covering her head with the extra soft pillow that she had to double over just to get some support during the night.

"Go away. Let me sleep Ban." She growled a muffled tone as she glared at the light brown stained headboard. She felt comfortable in the bed; she wasn't wanting to go anywhere except toss the blasted pillow off the bed.

Sighing, Ban folded his arms before a smile came onto his face. "Don't you want to pay your respects to your father?" Ban questioned, hiding the sicker in his voice.

"He's Papa, Ban!" She growled as she lunged at the man out of the bed. "Curse you!" She screamed when she figured out what he was doing.

He snickered at the accomplishment of getting his cranky cousin out of bed for the day.

Pouting, she sat on top of his stomach as punishment as she dug through her suitcase once more for clean clothes. Grabbing a black long sleeve shirt with a long black skirt, she grabbed a pair of matching socks. She was in one of those wear all black moods. Getting up, she marched into the bathroom, only to mewl out, "Cold, cold tiles. Evil tiles."

Ban bursted into laughter before getting up from laying on the carpeted floor. Grabbing and dragging his suitcase over to where he was, he started to go through his clothes as he waited for his younger cousin to get out. Glancing up at the window, he saw the haze of winter take over the buildings as the morning sun made its way up the sky, painting it multiple colors. A smile came onto his face before working on getting his socks on.

"I'm hungry Ban." Nana whined slightly as she walked out of the small room with her ebony knee high socks covering her feet.

"When we get done here, we'll grab something to eat. Then we'll head out." Ban instructed as he walked pass her and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She nodded and went on a mission to find her boots, knowing they'll likely be traveling through snow. Tossing one out, she dug around, tossing the other one out after a minute of searching.

"Ready Rosey?" Ban inquired as he emerged from the bathroom in a suit that seemed comfortable to wear in her eyes for the occasion – the sad occasion.

"One more minute." She answered as she tugged on one boot that was somewhat lined with fake fur. Getting the last one on, she hopped up with a little bounce with her hair floating up then falling back as she reached over and grabbed her coat – a coat that reminded Ban of Eiri's duster that he usually wore when he went out.

Tugging onto his coat, he opened the door, letting both of them out of the room then out of the building. Looking around, they spotted a small hut that was selling fresh cinnamon buns. Walking over, he paid for four then walked up to his cousin. Handing two over, they went off to see something that would remind them that people die of anything happening.

Stopping for a second or two, they threw away the wrappers that were around the buns then set off to find a train that would take them to Shibuya – her papa's hometown and where he was buried. It was his wish.

"Will you be okay with going there Rosey?" Ban questioned as he looked over to his cousin, showing his concern.

"I will. I want Papa to know I'm safe with you and that I can protect myself." She replied, smiling up at her cousin. She wanted to feel that joy again – even if it was for a little bit – of being in her papa's presence for a little while.

'I miss you Papa, Daddy,' she contemplative as she watched the scenery change rapidly with the bullet train taking off. 'I wish that something different happened then maybe you would be with us today. We could be happy again.'

"Next stop Shibuya station." The announcer and conductor announced with the sound crackling a bit.

A sigh escaped her as the trained slowed down a bit, everybody lunging a bit, only to have her feeling a soft, gentle touch on her shoulder. Looking over – expecting an angel's invisible hand like in the movies – she saw a small smile on her older cousin's face as he sat down next to her with his hand there.

"Let's go see Shuchan. I'm sure he's worried sick." Ban said as the train slowed to a stop with people milling around outside the train.

Walking off, they zig zagged through the crowd until they came to the entrance and exit doors of the building. They stopped in a quiet corner so they could brace themselves for any shocker.

"I've heard that this is the only transportation to the major cities at the time before a highway came." Ban said randomly. He felt a weird yet confused look focused on him, letting him turn to look for the source of the gaze.

Confusion was plastered onto her face like she couldn't help but stare as her hands dug through her pockets to get her glasses, ticking them on. "What was that about Ban?"

"Just a random trivia fact that I read. I take it you forgot some contacts?" He quizzed at the end, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the building and into the air that had that bite of winter in it. "Let's go."

Following her almost adult cousin, she glanced around, seeing two story houses spotting the countryside with other buildings next or near it. Stores of all kinds lined the street in front of the train station, hoping to get some business from the tourists. Ignoring those buildings, she turned her attention back to the countryside that had that sense of mystery of it. The countryside that her papa started growing up in. Where he was free.

She was so use to concrete and asphalt that she almost forgot that there were places that didn't have that. This was one of those places that had grass covered snow with the roads clear and bare dirt. Cattle and various other farm animals grazed the snow-covered pastures for some grass while farmers worked on clearing snow from ice to use the ice for use to keep something cold.

"Rosey-" Ban couldn't complete his sentence face enough before a plum of cold dirt flew to the air with someone calling for something in the distance.

Looking down with her eyebrow twitching and ready to yell – something her daddy would do when he was surprised – she forgot all her anger as a puppy lapped at her face as if it knew her for all its life. She couldn't stay mad at the creature that had a pink tongue and will comfort a lot of people if it came down to it.

"Gomen, Miyoko is a people's puppy if you can't tell already." The girl apologized as she snatched the black and white animal up. Bowing, she apologized again for the trouble her dog had caused.

Getting up, she dusted herself off, she bowed with a smile and nodded. "It's fine. I should have seen it coming so it was both of our faults, huh little pup?" She asked with her hand reaching over and stroking the pup's fur.

The pup barked at her in agreement, letting its pink tongue roll out.

She smiled sweetly before waving at the girl as she ran back onto her farm where her father stood in the snow, calling for her to do something.

Suddenly, something hit her in the heart like it was building up to the point it had to explode. She recognized the ache that was unbearable for her. It was sorrow of missing her fathers.

"Papa, Daddy." She whispered as she resisted the urge to cry at that moment.

"Rosey, it'll be okay." Ban reassured as he hugged his cousin. Looking up, a smile came onto his lips. "Wait here for a moment. Don't move."

Looking up from where she had her gaze on – which was the farmhouse where the girl and the puppy disappeared into – she turned it at her cousin to ask why to see him gone. Looking around, she found him down the road a bit, stopping a woman that had grown flowers in a greenhouse probably. She watched the woman hand Ban a dozen of white roses – the old style that you don't see anymore – only to be handed a little more then the given price for the bouquet.

The woman started to hand the change back but he pushed her hand back, insisting she keep it.

He ran back after a bow to the woman, to his frozen cousin, handing her the roses. With a smile on his lips, he broke her frozen thoughts, "Let's go see Shuchan now."

She nodded, holding the paper wrapped flowers tightly, following her cousin who ended up on his back all of a sudden. Glancing down, she raised a blond eyebrow at him. "You okay?" She chuckled.

"Fine. Damn ice." He cursed as he got up, wincing a little as pain radiated off his tail bone.

"You positive?" She questioned again as she reached down to help her family. Pulling him up, she started on her way with him following with a little wince that was followed with his hand rubbing his tail bone was.

"Hey Rosey, is it just me or are there a lot of people gathered around the entrance?" Ban inquired as they got closer to the cemetery where her papa and his uncle was buried at.

"I'm not exactly sure." She answered and jogged up to a random person, asking, "What's going on? Is someone having a funeral?"

"No, this is Shindou Shuichi's anniversary of his death . . . wait a minute. You're Uesugi Nanamura! Are you here to visit your father's grave?" The person asked, shoving a microphone at her.

Squeaking, she ran and grabbed her cousin, pulling him away from the group. The entire herd of reporters followed them like a group of dogs on a fox's scent on a hunt. Running pass a corner, she held her breath as she pressed her body into the snow, hoping it would conceal them from the reporters. Hearing the jumbled voices of them as they ran pass, she watched out of the corner of her eye for any hope there isn't any stragglers.

"Close . . . to close for comfort." Ban mumbled as he took a breath of fresh air and sighed with relief.

She nodded, peeling her body away from the bank and looked both ways. Deeming it clear, they ran back to the entrance where anxiety and sorrow built and swam together in her heart. She felt scared of seeing anything or anyone that would be reminded her of her passed papa.

Ban felt the same way as his cousin at who was gathered around the decorated tombstone of the passed singer. He walked in with Nanamura behind her, only to hide behind a random tombstone, the paper rustling with the sudden movement.

"Mika? Is that you daughter?" An aged voice inquired with that question clearly written in the tone.

"Try again ojii-san." Ban replied with that monotone in his voice. He never enjoyed his grandfather's company, maybe because of the fact that he tormented his mother and uncles, especially when Apollo-chan lost Shuchan.

Footsteps were heard in the snow as Nanamura plastered her gaze onto the snow before a face was shoved into her's, making her squeak out in surprise. Glaring, she hissed loud enough for it be a whisper. "Get out of here Tatsuha!"

"Nanamura get out here. They heard you so it's no use in hiding." Ban called, a sigh following afterwards.

Getting up from the snow-covered ground, her breath caught in her throat. She was scared of what was going to happen. Walking, she felt everyone's eyes on her – even the man that she trash talked about back in New York who was suppose to be caring for her.

"Eiri, is that you?" Someone asked, a woman's voice that she didn't recognize. The tone – from what she could tell – was caring, almost like a motherly tone.

Taking her gaze off the snow-covered ground, she saw the navy blue eyes that seemed like a clear ocean with the light rolls of small waves when it hit the shore. Her bluish black hair cascaded down the sides of her face with a small smile on the pale pink lips.

"N-no. That's Daddy." She replied, her eyes widening as people gathered around her, keeping her in one spot. Some of them she remembered while the woman and a man were unfamiliar to her. She was a little suspicious of them.

"But you look almost like Mr. Yuki especially with those glasses on." Hiro responded, poking her shoulder lightly to make sure he wasn't dreaming at home again.

"That's Daddy I'm telling you. Daddy was the one that wrote all those romance novels." Nanamura insisted as she looked at each person.

"Nana-Nanamura! That can't be you." Everyone yelled with someone falling to the ground in disbelief.

"Shut up!" She hissed, looking around to see if the media was running to get her answer their questions again. She didn't feel like running any more especially in the melting snow.

Silence fell upon them with a groaning following the person that fell to the snowy ground. Turning her attention to the person, a glare fell out of her eyes to the man as he stared up at her. Her grandfather, the person she hated with all her guts. The same person that tried to force her daddy into an arranged marriage with someone he didn't want to be with after her papa had passed.

"Why are you even here?" She questioned with a little bit of acid focused on the elder monk.

"To pay respects to my son's husband of course." He groaned, getting up with the help of his youngest child who was also following his path.

"To someone that you hated with all your being. Someone you didn't want Daddy to marry." She answered, knowing it was all true.

"Nana-chan, calm down. Shuichi wouldn't want you going off on him." Tatsuha said as he waved to the teen.

"My name isn't Nana-chan! How many times do I have to tell you this?" She hissed, bending down and forming a ball of snow. Throwing it, a laugh escaped her as the cold crystals hit him straight in the face.

Wiping it off, he rubbed his forehead, feeling warmth on his cold fingers. Looking at his fingers, red covered them then looked at the ground to see a blood-covered rock with some of it seeping into the snow.

"That hurt Nana-chan?" He whined with a pout.

"Do you really want to see tomorrow?" She asked, taking a step to her uncle with her fist pulled back ready to show him that she meant business.

He scurried, hiding behind one of the many headstones that littered the snow covered ground but had a good distance between him and his niece. "No! I told you she was like aniki with her anger but you didn't listen!"

She smiled then looked down where her papa laid. Setting the flowers down into the snow, her hands skinned across the carved letter in the cold stone.

"Papa." She whispered as she placed her forehead against the cold rock.

"Nanamura, you've grown since the last time I saw you." The same unknown woman said, astonishing the blond teenager.

"How do you know my name and myself?" She inquired. Confusion raced through her system as she stared into the unfamiliar navy blue eyes of the woman.

"You were so cute as a baby. Ugh, I shouldn't even start it like that. I carried you – better put – I was pregnant with you. I was your surrogate that Shuichi and Eiri hired." She explained as the smile stayed put on her face.

Nanamura blinked as confusion was shown on her face as she tilted her head a little. Muttering, "Huh?"

"I was your fathers' surrogate. I carried you around."

"You were the one that gave birth to me?" She questioned with a little less confusion in her eyes. She saw a picture with a woman in it with her fathers but she didn't know who it was.

"Yep." The woman turned around, her gaze falling onto the unknown man who had that love-struck look to him. Pointing to him, she continued, "He's my husband. When you were still in my womb, he was my boyfriend. He wanted to keep you instead of giving you to Eiri and Shuichi."

Nanamura glanced at the man for a brief moment, who nodded. "He wanted you to quit on my Papa and Daddy but they're nice people. They wouldn't hurt a fly."

"He's stubborn. All mean are." Kimi whispered before laughing out loud.

"I heard that Kimi!" The man shouted, his playful glare focused on the woman that carried the teen for a long time.

"I wanted you too so you know how you are." She hollered back with a smile on her face still.

Nanamura watched, her gaze shifting to the headstone that had her papa's name written on in. Her thoughts were on one thing: Papa, everyone's smiling like you wanted them to.

"So what happened? I'm kinda confused." Ban asked, breaking into his cousin's thoughts.

"Like any university student, I needed money to get by. They offered to do it in monthly payments if I agreed to do it. Like I said, he wanted me to discontinue the contact. It didn't happen if you can tell. I've seen you as a baby but now look at you. You're a beautiful woman." She explained, smiling at Nanamura.

"How? She looks a lot like Eiri." Her grandfather pointed out, receiving a glare from his granddaughter who still hated him.

"I know this." She muttered as she continued to glare.

"I told you she reminded me of aniki but did you listen. NO!" Tatsuha shouted at the end, pointing at his aged father.

"Uncle Tatsuha." Nanamura growled as she bent down and rolled another snowball.

A squeak escaped the young monk as he ran, only to fall flat on his face. "Itai! Owie!"

A laughed escaped Nanamura as she pointed at him with others joining in afterwards. She started smiling, watching her uncle rub his red face in a vain attempt to sooth it.

"Very funny." Tatsuha muttered, rapping his fingers into the cold crystals to vent his irritation at everyone – mostly his niece.

"It is to me and others." Nanamura laughed with her legs giving out from under her as she laughed harder. As she laughed, warm tears fell from her eyes. 'Papa, we've fulfilled your wish. Everyone's happy.'

With that being though of, the silence that was broken regained the cold, winter-covered countryside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: A Father's Decision

"Sofu-san why?" I inquired, looking at the man that was my grandfather on my daddy's side.

"Nana, go play outside with Toshi-san." Daddy called, his gaze not focused on me but a glare on my grandfather.

Nodding, I walked out of the room and sat down on the deck that wrapped around the house. With my feet dangling down, Toshi – an orange tabby – rubbed up against my back, wanting my attention.

'Papa, it seems like you need to be here,' I thought as I ran my hand through the long-haired fur as the cat curled up on my lap, only to roll around. 'It's been a week since we laid Papa down. It still hurts, especially seeing Daddy passed out in the living room or his study. I don't even know why he passes out. He even smells weird when he gets up. Why is he doing that Papa?'

"Nanamura, we're going home." Daddy's voice frightened me, even the tone he used wasn't normal for him. He was mad at something or someone.

"Bye Toshi-san." I called as I got up with the cat leaping off my lap and followed Daddy to the front door where our shoes were located at.

"Brother, where are you heading?" Tatsuha asked as I glared at him.

"None of your concern and that's final." Daddy hissed as we walked out and into the black car that was his. From what I could hear, Sofu-san wanted Daddy to marry a girl named Ayaka so I could have a 'real family' he says. Real? I thought I did have a real family. I wanted to ask him what he mean by that but I didn't think Daddy wanted to talk about it at the moment.

He buckled me up in the front seat and once he had the car started, he took off. He was going fast that everything was a blur but stopped at a park and let me out to walk around in the grass with him sitting down on a nearby bench. When I was close enough, he set me down on his lap, like Papa would do.

"Nanamura?" He asked as he started to stroke my hair.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Do you want to go to London, England for a while?" He asked with my gaze on him. I was confused as why he was asking this.

"Why?" I answered with another question.

His eyes started to water with more tears falling from his eyes, "Daddy wants to get away from here sweetheart, but I don't want to leave you here by yourself with your grandpa."

He held me tightly and rubbed my back softly as if he was trying to comfort himself. He wasn't the same since Papa died, he never smiled that much anymore and Aunt Mimi and Uncle Toto were really worried about him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat; even that had changed from Papa's death.

"I'll go with you Daddy." I said.

When he heard that, he rose from the bench and carried me to the car and buckled me up again. When he got onto his side of the car, he looked at the park once more then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You know Nanamura, this is the same park where I met Papa so many years ago." He announced.

He sighed in almost what seemed like defeat and started the car. As he did that, I glanced out of the window and saw some people with cameras in their hands running toward us before they disappeared because he floored it.

"Daddy, where are we going now?" I asked.

"We need a little father daughter time right now." Was all he simply put as he drove.

He stopped in a parking lot with my eyes looking out the window to see an amusement park – the same one we went to before Papa died. As we walked around, he bought me a teddy bear I was eyeing up at a game and took me to all the rides I was tall enough on. Afterwards, we had some ice cream. It was fun and Daddy was smiling for the first time since Papa left, knowing I was happy.

We looked out at the bay we would always go to afterwards. Sitting on the railing with him holding me there so I wouldn't fall, we ignored the few people with cameras because of the fun we were having. It felt like old times again.

"Daddy?" I asked as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"Hm?"

I started playing with his ring finger because of his wedding ring; it was a new one because he and Papa got married before I came along. Papa gave him a new one with a pretty design on it.

I then asked. "How long will we be gone?"

Daddy sighed, scooping me up and said, "A while angel, a while."

He set me down on my feet and led me to the car, putting me in the front seat and buckled me up like before. He went onto his side, started the car up, but this time he took it slower then before. Laying my head back against the seat, I held the bear on my lap.

It was dark and the city lights were starting to brighten up a little. I looked up and saw the street lights as I started to get drowsy. I kept focusing on the lights until I finally fell asleep as we headed home after what seemed like a long day.

_**End of Nanamura's POV**_

A smile graced the novelist's lips as he glanced over to see his little girl asleep, clutching the teddy bear that he got her. He knew it was going to be hard raising her on his own, not financially since he was Eiri Yuki – world renowned novelist – but emotionally it was going to be hard.

It's been two weeks since his Shuichi had passed, leaving behind his lover and daughter behind. Now his father had the nerve to barge into his home and demand that Eiri marry Ayaka.

"That's not and will never happen," He said to himself quietly, "No one will replace you Shu, no one will."

He drove to his apartment and park in his usual spoke. Getting out, he walked over to the other side for their daughter, picking her up gently once she was unbuckled. Resting her head on his shoulder, he carried her to the apartment.

Stepping out of the elevator, he noticed that the lights were still on, realizing that his father and brother were still there to bug him. He hated the timing that he had; Tohma, Mika, and Ban were out of the country which caused his blood to boil. Pulling his key out, he unlocked the door and walked in. Staring down, he saw the three pairs of shoes near the door so he knew he was right about it.

"Where have you been young man?" His father demanded like he was a teenager again that stayed out late.

Glaring at him, he walked away while hissing, "Shh, Nana's asleep."

The older priest narrowed his eyes as Nana with disgust and grumbled as his son carried her to the room that was hers.

Eiri ignored the intense gaze as he set Nanamura down in her bed, tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead. Leaving the room with the door closing gently, he noticed Tatsuha and Ayaka sitting in the living chatting quietly. Ignoring them again, he went to the kitchen to grab a beer, his father following him like his shadow.

"I mean it Eiri. You need to stop this nonsense and marry Ayaka so that child of yours can have a proper family." His father scolded as he held the door open.

Opening the door to the fridge and getting what he needed, he closed it. Turning around and opening his drink, he brought the can to his lips and took a swallow of it. "That child has a name. It's Nanamura whose also your grandchild the last time I checked."

His father huffed with his gaze focusing on something else, "I am fully aware of that fact but that child grew up with fathers. She needs a mother and father to grow up normal."

Eiri frowned and left the kitchen, his body going into the living room and ignoring the two unwanted guests. Sitting down at the end of the couch, he heard his father march at him.

"Eiri, I'm just worried about you. I'm worried that you'll go back to your promiscuous ways and expose that child to it," His father said, "And besides Ayaka said she'll love her as if she were her's. That's ideal."

The grip on his drink tightened as he looked up with that same gaze that froze Aizawa in his spot. Growling, he let his reasoning out, "Nanamura is the only reason why I'm not doing that. She's everything to me. Shuichi wanted to take her tha day with him but he didn't. If he did then I would have lost both of them." Eiri's voice started to crack as he bowed his head. "And if you won't accept that she is your granddaughter who has two fathers then get out."

Ayaka stopped looking around the room and let it fall on the blond. Speaking up, she said what was on her mind, "But Eiri, I'll love Nanamura as if she was my child."

"Get out." Eiri muttered as he kept his head bowed.

"Aniki-"

This time Eiri raised his voice enough for it to be considered a yell. "Get the hell out now!"

The room fell silent as they stared at the golden eyed novelist. With that, they filed out of the room and the apartment. His father was the last to leave but before he left, he said one last thing, "You're making a terrible mistake Eiri."

When the door closed, Eiri let his burning eyes sting with the tears falling. He got up and walked blindly into his daughter's bedroom. It was a good thing she was a sound sleeper otherwise she would've heard everything tha was exchanged that night.

Standing in the door way, he looked at his daughter as she slept.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll never replace your Papa. He meant the world to me." He said before leaving the room and going into his for another long and lonely night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 The Good Times

**Ello! Well Alisakura's been giving me ideas out the butt for this and the Prequel so I hope you like them all. **

The blond teenager's gaze was focused on what was going on outside the window. The snow that drew her into her thoughts – her memories – of her fathers. The times she spent with them; chasing them with snowballs and making snowmen with her papa. The fun times that they had.

"Where are we heading?" Nanamura inquired, breaking the silence that was going on between her and her cousin. Glancing over, she wanted to glare at him for what he did. After they got back to their hotel room, she passed out on the bed and it seemed like a minute later, he was waking her up.

In his usual way to get her out of bed, he earned himself being chased out of the room and locked out by his younger cousin. She smiled to herself at the misery he was in – that was until one of the staff unlocked the door for him.

"Meeting Hiro and Fujisaki at NG Productions." Ban replied as he kept an eye on the streets. It's been a long time since they visited the building that his father owned before his untimely death. The last time they had gone to it, it was the time they were leaving Japan.

Turning her full attention to her older cousin, a blond eyebrow rose. It surprised her that they were going where her uncle and Papa had worked at.

Once the car stopped and was shut off, she got out and covered her eyes with her hand. "It's too bright."

"It's called sunlight." Ban retorted, earning another glare from the young woman.

Following her kin, she watched her step like he was and got into the building. Glancing around the lobby, it didn't seem like it changed. After greeting the receptionist, they walked around and Nanamura felt the memories coming pouring back. She remembered her papa being his hyper self when he was recording a new song with Bad Luck. Everything.

Something forced her to stop walking, making her look behind her to see her arm away from her body with her cousin holding the sleeve. He was staring away from her, which perked her interest. Following him, she stared at the two band mates that were working with her papa.

"I still say you're Mr. Yuki." Hiro commented with a smile before hugging the young blond with violet eyes.

Pinching his arm, she felt him jump away. "I've told you that I'm not Daddy."

Ban smirked at his family before hugging Fujisaki and sitting down.

"So why are we here?" Nana questioned as her gaze wondered around the room the four of them were in.

"Knowing Shuichi, he would want us to ramble on about what he's done. No matter how stupid they were." Fujisaki said as he looked at his two family members.

She nodded and waited for them to start.

"Well I remember when Shuichi was panicking because Mr. Yuki disappeared. He came in looking like the walking dead." Hiro started as he looked to the ceiling. It was a hard time to put up with his pink haired friend being so mourning about the disappearing.

Nanamura didn't know of that but there were a lot of things that she didn't know about her fathers.

"Oh how about that one time at the concert?" Fujisaki added as he pointed at Hiro.

"Yeah, oh, this was way before you came along Nana." Hiro said with a soft smile at the teen.

She nodded and started to listen in. She remembered how her papa was so hyper about stupid stuff and it usually got her daddy mad about it. It was funny because they were complete opposites. She wonders now how they stayed together besides because of her and the marriage.

"It was our first concert, one of our big breaks as a new band, and this was during the time when Ayaka showed up. Shuichi was singing and the next thing he did was blurt out "Yuki's mine!' we thought it was random." Hiro finished.

Ban looked out the window that was in the room and at the snow that was on the ground. The white, frozen water reminded him of that day when he lost his uncle. It was burnt into his memory since Eiri gave up his own life to save Nanamura's. He couldn't thank his family enough for it but it made him lose another family member.

"I definitely remember that. I even remember the articles that were written afterwards." Fujisaki groaned as he laid his head back. "I really wished he didn't do that but . . . he's unpredictable."

"Well look at that time when you came to join the band. He refused to do anything. Even with Ryuichi's help." Hiro reminded as he looked at the dark-haired man of the incident.

"Hello!" Ryuichi blurted as he flopped down next to Fujisaki with Mr. Bear in his lap. "Hey its Nana-Nana."

She smiled at the hyper man that seemed to have two different personalities. She was attacked by a hug from him and his stuffed animal that he carried with him. Blinking, she stared at nothing with surprise. "Thank you Ryuichi."

He smiled and looked at everyone else. "Why is everyone so sad? Today's suppose to be a happy day!"

"We're just remembering Shuichi." Ban said as he looked over at the green haired man.

"Ohhh, well Shuichi used to play tag with me and sparkled with me." He blurted out randomly with that childish smile on his face.

"I was wondering where everyone was." A woman's voice made them look and see Tatsuha, and Kimi in the room.

"Ryu-chan!" Tatsuha yelled as he ran over to his idol but fell short by his niece's leg. "That's so mean Nana-chan."

With an eyebrow twitching, she dug her heel into his back as hard as she could, enjoying his squirming and squeals of pain. "I thought I've told you never, and I mean NEVER, to call me that."

He didn't say anything else but laid there with her foot in his back. "Since we're remembering him, how about I tell you what you two did."

Nanamura and Ban blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Shuichi was at a concert and sis brought you and Nanamura to the concert so Shuichi can see you guys afterwards. Well Ban had Nanamura, who was a baby, in his little wagon and took off without telling her. When she went to give Nana her bottle, she found nothing and started to go a little nuts. She could have turned that place upside down for you two.

"Turns out, you decided to get Nana closer to the concert and were both above the stage. Let's just say people were freaking out and some were calling the fire department." Tatsuha finished and groaned about his back.

The violet eyed teen looked at her cousin and back at her uncle. She was surprised at that but she couldn't remember anything when she was a baby.

With that, they continued to swap stories about the passed on singer whom they held close to their hearts. All the while, Ban continued to recall the day when he lost his uncle to a truck and having to take care of his cousin.

It seemed like a matter of minutes but were hours before they had to leave. When the two stepped outside, snow was softly falling from the sky as the clouds blocked anything of the moon. Nana was dropped off at the hotel so Ban could go get something to eat for the two of them.

Stepping into the room, she felt the tears she's been holding back fall from her eyes as she strolled over to the window. Sitting in a chair, she looked out the glass to the sky. "Papa."

Closing her eyes, she remembered all his songs that he sung or written. Without any hesitance, she started to sing his songs in the moonlight. It was a way to ease the pain of losing the singer but to also keep his memory alive. She remembered hearing songs of his and the band play on the radio which made her smile. He was still very much alive in peoples' hearts by his songs.

**A randomish chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Stumble Upon

**I feel really pathetic, I took a random break from this and while talking to Ali-chan about an idea that spurred from her brain, it just made me want to write in this. I hope you like it, please review at the end.**

Her gaze was focused on the city that she started growing up in until she decided to move to the States with Ban. Smiling a little at the sights that barely have changed since she last saw it, Nanamura continued to follow after her cousin that was her prime caretaker now. "Ban where are we going?"

"You'll see." He chimed and looked around. Glancing down at a slip of paper, knowing that the apartment that his two uncles owned was in Nana's name in case something happened to them, he turned down a street. Everything was supposed to be in place since the last time it was ever lived in.

Looking around at the city that towered over her, much like New York, she slammed into her cousin's back and whined. Looking around him and noticing where they stopped at, she walked around him and blinked. "Ban why are we here? Why are we at Papa and Daddy's old apartment?"

Shrugging, the verde eyed man pulled out the key that would open the door. Walking across the street when it was clear, he heard her huff after him. It didn't bother him that she was being like this. Making his way to the elevator, he dragged her onto it since she looked almost hesitant about the object.

"Why are we here Ban?" Nanamura questioned with her glare focused on her only family which didn't include her surrogate mother or crazy uncle. How she came to have Tatsuha as family was still a mystery to her.

Walking down the hallway once they were off the elevator, he glanced at the numbers that were on the doors and stopped when he found the one he was looking for. Sticking the key in the hole, he unlocked the door and let his cousin in the rooms that she grew up in.

Stepping into the room that hasn't been cleaned in a long time, she slipped her shoes off and stepped onto the dust-covered floor. Looking around and almost remembering everything that happened to her with the two men, she smiled. That urge to cry came but Nana held it back. She could cry on her own time.

Ban stayed by the door with it closed. He knew that his blond haired cousin needed to have her alone time since she was still silently mourning the deaths of her two fathers. Closing his eyes and leaning against the walls that had paint chipping off, he sighed.

As her gaze carried itself around the rooms that she let herself into, she could almost cry out. All the pleasing memories of the blond haired novelist and pink haired singer swirled in her mind, almost confusing her. As Nana stepped into the room that was their bedroom, she smiled a little.

Sitting down on the bed and opening the closet that was beside it, she stared at a box that was marked by the kanji for wedding. Grabbing it the best she could, she got off the furniture to drag it over to set it in front of her. It had to be her fathers' wedding because it was documented pretty well by her aunt and uncles. Lifting the worn top off, she stared at tapes that were labeled of various things and an album that had the same kanji as the box.

Grabbing the book first, she flipped through it, seeing pictures of her Papa in a dress that should have been a woman. He almost looked like a woman but it had to be the fact that he had eyes fit for one and hair that were normally dyed by a woman. Letting her gaze fall on a picture of her Daddy who was standing next to his father, she smiled a little. He looked like a very handsome man that she couldn't believe was one of her fathers. "Daddy."

Flipping through the pages of pictures that were taken during and after the wedding, she smiled with a tear slipping down her face. She wondered what her family's reaction would have been if they found out about her Papa going in a dress instead of a tuxedo.

Closing the book, she grabbed the first tape and stuck it into the VCR, and pushing the television on. Setting on the bed, she watched the screen stay blank until it shows her pink haired father in a dress.

"_How does it feel?"_ Her aunt's words rolled out of the electronic, making her perk up as she watched her violet eyed father spin around in circled with that child like smile on his face. It made her happy to see him so happy.

"_Amazing. I just want this to get over with."_ Shuichi replied as he finished spinning and kept his gaze to the camcorder. It was like he was staring at her all over again instead of just some machine that was recording him. "_I just want it to get to the part where me and Yuki kiss. So we can seal it."_

Nanamura laughed at the words that came from the singer. It was like him to say something like that. As it showed her the way that her aunt took, she heard a knock on the door that was on the screen. It opened to show her father in the undershirt of the tuxedo while Tatsuha and a few others were in the room with him.

"_Shuichi's all ready."_ Mika explained with a smile in her tone of voice.

"_I hope he is because I'm not waiting for that damn brat up there. If he takes all day, I'm dragging him out."_ Eiri hissed through almost clenched teeth as his hair was forced to be parted a certain way. Growling, he glared at his younger brother who looked like he was having fun, he rolled his golden eyes.

"_I'm not repeating that."_

With that it went blank. Pulling that tape out and sticking another one in, she watched the marriage happen. It was almost like she was put in the past to witness it. Seeing her papa smiling like some fool. When it went blank, she took it out, setting it back in the box and digging out the last one.

When it came on, she almost burst out into laughter. All she saw was Tatsuha tied to a chair and her two fathers standing by the cake. As the two pieces went to the two men, they both shoved it at each other. It was funny seeing as how her pink haired father tried to shove it up the novelist's nose while Eiri was forced it all over Shuichi's face.

Seeing the videos and pictures brightened her mood entirely. The happy faces that belonged to her two fathers made her want to get everything out of the way so she could watch them again. She wanted to go back to this place and live almost because of all the happy memories that were in the place but she had things to take care of in New York. She had to take care of those first.

Putting the box back and looking around, hoping she didn't see anything that was part of her parent's love life, she stepped out of the room. Carrying herself and looking while memories played in her mind, she stopped in front of her cousin and slipped on her shoes. "Let's go."

Nodding, seeing the smile in her eyes, he smiled also. It was good seeing his only cousin smiling like she used to when both his uncles were alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Back Home

Nanamura didn't want to leave the place that was where her parents' grew up in. She wanted to experience, or re-experience, what they went through with her. The feeding of the deer. She wanted to do a lot of things that she did when her two fathers were alive, possibly to keep their memory alive.

She had to go home though. She had to get back to New York City, help out with the play they were working on. She didn't feel homesick, almost as if her two fathers were with her at that moment. She didn't notice it until now but was sure they were standing by herself when the plane touched down on her native country.

Looking around, the blond haired teenager smiled a little more. She was going to miss Ryuichi and his antics that reminded her so much of her Papa. The thought of the pink haired vocalist that was her mother figure but was still her father made her want to cry again. She missed him that much. She wasn't going to have him or her Daddy around to help her out in things. She wouldn't have them embarrassing her with boyfriends.

"Rosey?" Ban's voice drew her out of the stupor she was in. Looking over at his only family that was going back with him, he watched her violet eyes blink repeatedly before turning to him.

"What is it?" She questioned with a soft sigh in her tone as she looked around, waiting with everyone else for them to get on their plane; to back to New York City and the lives they left there.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded with a soft smile. She was going to be okay. She had both of her father's spirits in her. They raised her through a lot of things. It wasn't every day that two famous people that were gay and a couple raises a child. She was special because she got to have that chance. She was proud of them even if her Daddy had a past that he didn't like talking about.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure." Ban muttered before turning his gaze back to the board that read off what's going on for each flights.

Sighing, thinking back to the fun times she had with the two men that raised her, her thoughts were interrupted by a face that she recognized all too well. Growling and trying to keep her temper under control, she raised a bag and slapped his face.

"That hurt Nana-chan." Tatsuha whined as he rubbed his head, trying to rid the pain. He yelped once more when the bag hit him in the face. "Why so mean Nana-chan? You're as bad as Aniki."

"My name isn't Nana-chan baka!" She hissed and set the bag back beside her.

Her mind drifted back to what she was thinking about earlier, before her relation decided to mess it up. Sighing as she leaned back a little farther into the chair, Nanamura wished that they were there. She would be in Japan still, wouldn't be able to direct plays with her cousin but her family would still be together. Sure she would have the paparazzi after her almost constantly, but it didn't matter to her.

She would have her two fathers. That's all that mattered besides Ban and her other family. They would be complete minus her good-for-nothing grandfather.

"Finally! We caught up to you!" Kimi's voice broke through the chatter that was going on around them, causing a few of them to perk up. Reaching them, she rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "I thought I wasn't going to get to you guys in time. Thankfully I did."

Raising a blond eyebrow at the woman that carried her, the violet eyed teen rose. She didn't know why but she did. Walking the short distance between her and her basically mother, she smiled at the woman. "Thanks for coming out Kimi-chan."

Nodding, the older woman stood up straight and held out something to the younger woman. She smiled back, setting the object in her daughter's hand and closing her digits around them. She didn't want it back because Nanamura deserved to have it. Sighing, she tried to keep up the smile. "Eiri-san and Shuichi-san would want you to have this. It was originally mine but you deserve it."

Holding it up, she stared at the picture. It had Kimi in it, along with her two fathers. Eiri was trying to not smile but his golden eyes were betraying her. Shuichi was smiling ear to ear like always with his arms around a bundle in a lavender blanket. Looking up at the woman, she shook her head. "This can't be me?"

"It is. Only a week old. I wanted to see you again. I guess it was because of the motherly instinct but I knew you were in good hands." Kimi answered and hugged her child. "Be proud. You better get going so you don't miss your plane. You guys better visit again soon."

Nanamura nodded and followed her cousin to the plane. Looking at the picture that she had yet to tuck away, she smiled. Another memory of her parents that she didn't remember. Holding it to her heart, she presented what she needed to show and then followed her kin to the plane. To home.

**I haven't worked in this in such a long time! *bows repeatedly* I'm so sorry! I got carried away in my other fanfics and originals. I'll try to work in it. Please review.**


End file.
